Y ASÍ SURGIÓ EL AMOR
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Dos mujeres, dos hombres, dos historias.Ubicado en universo alterno y época actual. Patricia y Candice amigas de la infancia conocen cada una al hombre que esperaban, Stear médico, exsoldado regresa a casa para sentar raíces y recuperarse de las heridas que el campo de batalla dejaron en su corazón, Terry actor reconocido, hay atracción pero también temor, ¿podrán superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, amigos Candy fans, como había prometido les traigo esta nueva historia la cual se encuentra en proceso, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque nuestra pareja favorita tendrá su parte la pareja principal serán Stear y Paty, es de tipo universo alterno y de época actual.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

EL AMOR TOCA A LA PUERTA

Capítulo 1

La profesora Patricia O 'Brian, directora de Pony's Hill Fundation de la ciudad de chicago, comenzó su día laboral igual que siempre, mientras bebía su café, revisó la carpeta de asistencia de los profesores cerciorándose que cada salón de clases contará con uno, después su agenda, no tenía citas por recibir ni reuniones a las cuales acudir, de primera instancia se extrañó, pues siempre había algo que atender, estaba a punto de hablar a Jamie, su secretaria cuando vio en letras grandes y remarcadas con amarillo fluorescente la palabra CUMPLEAÑOS.

\- ¡Pero que sutil! - se rio para sus adentros.

El año pasado se le había olvidado y tremendo susto se llevó cuando entró al auditorio y los niños le gritaron ¡Sorpresa!

Ese año la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo se habían encargado de recordarle desde hacía un mes que pronto celebraría su cumpleaños número veintiocho, por lo tanto, habría que tirar la casa por la ventana, lo malo era que su cumpleaños ese año era miércoles y desdé ya querían empezar a festejar

Toc, toc, toc, golpearon la puerta de su oficina fuertemente

-Disculpe señorita O'Brien, hay una emergencia en el salón de Miss Cornwell

\- ¿Con Annie?, ¡Pero si sus niños son muy tranquilos!

-No lo sé señorita O'Brien, la asistente está aquí afuera, vino a avisar

-Jamie, ya te dije cientos de veces que me llames por mí nombre

-No podría señorita O'Brien- afirmó la chica con cara de susto

Patty rodo los ojos, era inútil seguir con la misma cantaleta

-Bien Jamie, vamos a ver cuál es la emergencia- se levantó de su silla para salir de su oficina donde se encontraba la asistente educativa de Annie mientras caminaban rápidamente dirigiéndose a atender la situación emergente, la chica le contaba un poco lo que había pasado

Al llegar al salón del primer grado, abrió la puerta encontrándose a una Annie de rodillas sosteniendo una toalla en la cabeza de un pequeño

\- Pero… ¿qué pasó aquí?,¿Miss Cornwell?

\- ¡Oh Paty! Jack se agachó a recoger un lápiz, pero al levantarse se golpeó con la orilla del pupitre, creo fue un golpe fuerte pues se le abrió la cabeza y aunque poco no deja de sangrar

\- ¿ya llamaste a los padres? - inquirió Patty agachándose para revisar al niño

-su madre- contestó Annie- es madre soltera, ya le avisé, pero tiene problemas para salir del trabajo, tengo autorización para que sea atendido, además Jack pertenece al programa de becas de la fundación

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo- dijo la castaña levantándose- voy por mí auto para llevarlo al hospital, seguramente necesita puntos- inclinándose de nuevo observo al pequeño que se encontraba muy tranquilo

\- Jack, ¿Te duele mucho? - inquirió al ver sólo unos rastros de lágrimas y no un llanto incontrolable como solía sucederle a niños de su edad.

-un poquito maestra Paty- dijo señalando con sus deditos- mamá dice que debemos ser valientes, desde que papá murió y nos quedamos solo ella y yo siempre me lo dice.

Ambas mujeres se miraron sintiendo como el corazón se les estrujaba ante la entereza del niño

-Lo eres Jack, eres muy valiente, te llevaremos a que te revisen en lo que llega tu mami ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- sonrió el niño mostrando la dentadura ya con algunos dientes faltantes.

Siempre preparados ante situaciones de emergencia, la joven y eficiente secretaria de Patty, ya le tenía listas sus cosas, las llaves de su auto, el bolso, documentación del niño, así como los permisos de los padres para ese tipo de emergencias, con la ayuda de la asistente de Annie subieron al niño al auto para llevarlo a su debida atención al hospital.

Ingresaron por el área de emergencia del Mercy Hospital & Medical Center de la ciudad de Chicago, mientras Patty estacionaba el auto, Megan la asistente entró con el pequeño Jack.

Después de estacionarse Paty se apresuró a bajarse, tomó su bolso junto con los documentos, se alisó un poco la falda y tan rápido como sus pasos le dejaron llegó al interior del edificio.

Al entrar observó la hilera de camillas buscando con la mirada a Megan, hasta que la encontró casi al final del largo pasillo, se dirigió a la mesa de recepción para hacer el papeleo correspondiente, cuando acabó se acercó a la camilla encontrándose con Megan que parecía una chiquilla toda sonrojada y riendo bobamente ante algo que le estaba diciendo lo que parecía ser un médico o enfermero, no estaba segurapues estaba de espaldas y no traía la clásica bata blanca sino un pijama azul, de esos que se usan en los hospitales.

\- ¿Todo bien? - inquirió la castaña frunciendo el ceño ante tal comportamiento nada profesional de ambos adultos.

\- ¡Oh sí! Todo bien señorita, el doctor Corn…

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No necesita alguna tomografía o algo así?, Fue un golpe en la cabeza- inquirió la castaña interrumpiendo a la chica en tono molesto.

El médico volteó ante la voz enojada que escuchó detrás suyo para dar el parte médico del niño.

-No hay necesidad, es un golpe que sólo necesitó de dos puntos, este campeón está perfecto, solamente hay que tener más cuidado- afirmó el médico dando unas palmadas a las piernas de Jack que estaba sentado en la camilla

Paty se sobresaltó ante la imponente figura parada junto al niño, sin duda era un hombre muy guapo, la puso nerviosa

-Bueno... entonces...ujum- carraspeó la chica- ¿puedo llevármelo?

\- Claro, le daré un desinflamatorio y algo para el dolor- decía el guapo hombre mientras escribía en las hojas clínicas

Paty miraba la forma enérgica de escribir, con sus grandes manos, pudo observar que era zurdo, estaba embobada viéndolo que no escucho que alguien la llamaba hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

-Paty, te estoy hablando- le dijo una dulce y cantarina voz.

\- ¿Candy? - inquirió la castaña al ver a una enfermera rubia, la cual conocía muy bien pues eran amigas desde antes del instituto.

-Hola- le contesto con una sonrisa pasando su vista de Paty al galeno- estaba atendiendo un paciente cuando te vi entrar.

El joven médico terminó de hacer sus anotaciones, levantó la vista para dirigirse a ambas mujeres.

-Enfermera White, aquí tiene el parte de este campeón, si me hace favor de llevarlo a control para su alta y se pueda ir a casa.

\- Claro doctor, ahora lo llevo.

-Bien, nos vemos campeón- dijo dirigiéndose al niño y despidiéndose de él con un saludo de puño.

-Señoritas- se dirigió a las tres damas llevándose dos dedos a la frente en saludo militar- permiso, tengo otros pacientes que atender.

El joven doctor dio la media vuelta para irse a otra camilla donde se solicitaba su atención.

Las tres se le quedaron mirando caminar admirando al guapo ejemplar, Paty se mordió el labio inferior, Megan suspiro viéndolo marchar y Candy soltó una risita cuando vio a su amiga.

-Es guapo ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Muy guapo! - contestó Megan

\- ¿Paty? - inquirió la rubia esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

\- Algo…

\- ¿Cómo que algo ?, ¡Te vi Patricia O'Brien!, ¡No lo niegues!

\- Bueno… si...está guapo

\- Es su primer día aquí, era médico militar, eso escuché en la central de enfermería, pero todavía no se bien- le comentó la rubia.

\- ¡Ey¡, ¡Enfermera pecas!, ¿Ya me puedo ir? - se escuchó una gruesa voz frente a ellas.

Candy rodó los ojos apretando fuertemente la tabla con las hojas clínicas y haciendo una mueca graciosa de total enojo.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? - inquirió Paty- ¿Te está llamando...a tí?

\- ¡Ash! Si pudiera lo ahorcaría, es un pesado, impaciente, grosero, arrogante y…

\- ¡Candy! - habló sorprendida la castaña, pues nunca había escuchado a su amiga quejarse de algún paciente- ¿Pues qué te hizo?

-Pecosa, eyyy, te estoy hablando- la llamó de nuevo

La chica lanzó un resoplido, cerró los ojos y volteó haciendo una mueca a modo de sonrisa hacia la voz que la llamaba enfrente.

-Ya voy señor Graham- se volvió a su amiga para despedirse haciendo otro gesto gracioso que causó la risa de las otras mujeres y del pequeño Jack- te veo en la fiesta del sábado Paty, voy a ver el alta de Jack y del odioso ese.

\- ¿Me contarás que te hizo y quién es ese paciente que te pone así?

-Si no estoy en la cárcel por asesinarlo te lo contaré, adiós, adiós pequeñín, hasta luego Megan- se despidió la rubia enfermera

\- Nosotros también ya nos vamos, Megan, solo iré a firmar el alta y recoger la receta, en lo que espero llama a la madre de Jack y por favor dile que estará en la estancia mientras ella llega por él que no se preocupe, no es grave, que ya fue atendido y está perfecto.

-Si señorita O'Brien.

Después de hacer todo lo necesario Patty y sus acompañantes regresaron al edificio donde se encuentra la escuela Pony's Hill, era un edificio grande, un complejo que consistía en tres pequeñas partes, en el centro, la entrada donde se encontraba la oficina principal junto con otras de diferentes usos, a la derecha uno que fungía como escuela primaria, otro de maternal ypreescolar junto con estancia infantil para niños de padres que trabajaban todo el día o madres solteras que no tenían muchos recursos y no tenían con quién dejar a sus hijos, por lo cual la fundación les otorgaba becas de apoyo el cual incluía guardería, atención médica en caso de algún accidente o enfermedad.

la fundación se sostenía con apoyo de los padres, del gobierno y de donaciones de particulares, además de los eventos organizados por la dirección de la misma que estaba a cargo de Paty desde hacía tres años, cuando terminó su doctorado en administración en la Escuela de economía de chicago y su abuela Martha O'Briendirectorapor treinta años se jubiló para dejarla a cargo pues además de saberla muy capacitada, sería la tercera mujer de la familia en tomar el cargo, la primera fue la señora Paulina Gidins, fundadora y madre de Martha que comenzó con ese proyecto siendo apenas esté un pequeño orfelinato y que con el paso de los años y gracias al buen manejo y trabajo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que ahora era.

sin embargo, ese cargo para una mujer de ésta época no dejaba mucho tiempo disponible por lo cual Patty no tenía novio ni pretendientes, para frustración de la abuela Martha.

El día de Paty transcurrió sin más …. aunque su cumpleaños fue ese día, al ser entre semana, no podía faltar al trabajo, recibió múltiples felicitaciones, pero trabajo como si fuera un día normal, los niños como cada año de los últimos dos, le cantaron a la hora del almuerzo pues ella junto con los demás colaboradores comían junto con los niños en el gran comedor, comieron pastel no sin antes haber soplado sus veintiocho velas y pedir un deseo.

En punto de las seis de la tarde, ya sin un niño en el edificio y todos los maestros ya retirados Paty y su eficiente secretaria Jamie se dispusieron a salir cerrando y dejando todo en perfecto orden, listas para un merecido descanso.

-Nos vemos mañana Jaime.

-Hasta mañana señorita O'Brien.

Paty rodó los ojos por milésima vez ese día ante el formalismo de la chica.

llegó a su departamento en el distrito de Frank Lloyd Wright, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de la entrada, se dejó caer en el sofá, cerró los ojos y a su mente vino el recuerdo del doctorcito de la mañana, hacía algún tiempo que nadie le llamaba la atención, no es que tampoco le sobrara para salir y ver a otros chicos, pero ese hombre en particular… le había gustado y mucho.

Continuara…

Por: Primrose.

Gracias por leer.

Un saludo para todos aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje en mis otras historias, aunque no me de mucho tiempo para contestar les leo.

Chorro de besos para todos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, amigos Candy fans, como había prometido les traigo esta nueva historia la cual se encuentra en proceso, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque nuestra pareja favorita tendrá su parte la pareja principal serán Stear y Paty, es de tipo universo alterno y de época actual.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Y así… surgió el amor

Capítulo 2

La semana transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, con juntas, entrevistas para nuevos ingresos de alumnos, en fin, nada fuera de lo habitual.

El sábado llegó y con él la celebración por el cumpleaños de Paty, durante ese día almorzó con la abuela Martha, fue con ella al salón de belleza, al spa y luego de compras, a la castaña no le gustaba mucho, pero a la abuela que parecía nunca cansarse le encantaba salir y ese día lo dispuso para llevarla por media ciudad comprando cualquier cosa que le pareciera linda, una de ellas un vestido rojo de corte recto, entallado, sin mangas, escote pronunciado en "v" que dejaba ver el nacimiento de unos turgentes senos, le quedaba perfectamente, acentuándose a su cuerpo de cintura pequeña, redondeado trasero y piernas largas y torneadas, le compró unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto junto con un pequeño bolso negro, la abuela estaba fascinada cuando la vio probárselo, parecía otra mujer, completamente diferente a la Paty de trajes sastre que siempre usaba para ir a la escuela, este vestido le quedaba ¡perfecto!, A Paty le dio pena ponérselo, lo sentía demasiado corto, pues le llegaba un poco más de medio muslo, y el escote del frente…!ni se diga el de la espalda! que le llegaba a la mitad, pero como siempre, su abuela la hizo entrar en razón diciéndole que tenía que aprovechar de su juventud y lucir su linda figura, así pues ya por la tarde, después de dejar a su abuela en su residencia regresó a su casa para arreglarse para la reunión, afortunadamente era en un bar cercano que quedaba a unos minutos de su casa, se dio un relajante baño, se puso un maquillaje ligero pues no le gustaba usar, apenas lo necesario, resaltó sus ojos de largas pestañas un poco de color en las mejillas y labial rojo, como su vestido, le prometió a la abuela que lo usaría ese día y más le valía hacerle caso, pues hasta foto le pidió le mandara por mensaje de WhatsApp, ¡De WhatsApp! A su abuela de 68 años, ¡Dios! Si hasta era más hábil usando redes sociales que ella, al terminar su arreglo, se miró al espejo ruborizada al verse, respiró profundamente, ya no le quedaba de otra que usarlo, además solo era una celebración con amigos, al menos eso creía ella, la sorpresa que le esperaba esa noche, jamás la hubiera imaginado.

Cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la noche, Paty ingresó al bar, a la primera que vio fue a Candy, sentada en la barra con una copa de vino.

-Hola, buenas noches- saludó a su rubia amiga.

-Bueno noches Paty ¡WOW! Estás preciosa.

-Ay Candy, no es cierto, tú estás preciosa- le contesto a la rubia que lucía un vestido verde oscuro entallado hasta la cintura de escote en corazón con apenas dos tirantes delgadísimos sujetándole a los hombros, suelto de la cintura para abajo en tela suave hasta las rodillas, el color le quedaba muy bien pues hacía resaltar sus verdes ojos esmeralda, al igual que su blanquísima piel que mostraba pequitas rosas en el hombro y espalda, sus zapatillas plateadas que al igual que las de Paty tenían tacón altísimo pero aun así era más baja que ella, pues Candy siempre había sido de estatura baja.

Las chicas se saludaban alegremente cuando una pareja de jóvenes esposos se acercó a ellas interrumpiendo los halagos que se hacían una a la otra.

-Buenas noches hermosas damas- hablo un guapo y elegante hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel, acompañado de una chica de largos y lacios cabellos negros- hoy seré la envidia de todos- bromeó el joven hombre.

-Archie, tan amable como siempre- contestó la castaña dándole un abrazo a su amigo- mira que guapo te ves, Annie preciosa estás tan guapa cómo siempre.

-Gracias Paty - contestó la ojiazul con timidez.

\- ¿Hola- chicos, no hay saludo para mí? - inquirió la rubia acercándose a la pareja para darles un abrazo.

\- ¿Les parece si ahora vamos a la mesa?, Hice la reservación desde la semana pasada- sugirió la rubia.

-Candy, sobre eso…- comentó el castaño interrumpiendo a la rubia- hablé ayer para cambiar la reserva.

\- ¿Porque Archie? ¿Estaba mal? Pedí mesa para cuatro.

-Es que tenemos un invitado de última hora.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?

\- ¿recuerdan a mi hermano Alistear?, El soldado, el que es médico militar y estaba en Afganistán.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- respondió Paty- Stear, el niño que le encantaba molestarme cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Todos rieron ante el recuerdo de cuando eran niños y compartían aventuras, luego de la primaria cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes sin perder comunicación, ella, Candy y Annie estudiaron en Chicago, en diferentes lugares pero en la misma ciudad, por lo que nunca dejaron de verse, no así Archie que estudió en Harvard y aun así se las ingenió junto con Annie para comunicarse y cuando terminaron la universidad se casaron, de eso hacía tres años, mientras que Candy y ella permanecían solteras, cada una sumergida en su trabajo, de Alistear no sabían mucho, pues desde que se fue a west point mantenía poca comunicación con ellas, debido a su estricta formación militar, sólo sabían de él a través del mismo Archie que no se cansaba de alabar a su hermano, su héroe, que estaba lejos defendiendo a su país, y ahora para sorpresa de todos había regresado.

-Stear se quedará definitivamente en Chicago, ya tiene una plaza en un hospital, llegó apenas el domingo y el martes ya estaba trabajando, no sé dónde, no me ha querido decir, él vendrá en un rato más, así que voy a hablar con el gerente para que nos indique en donde nos sentaremos, ahora regresó- dijo el joven castaño y se fue al fondo del lugar, a buscar al gerente mientras ellas se quedaban en la barra esperando.

No tardó mucho cuando Archie regresó para llevarlas a la mesa reservada para cinco personas, cada uno pidió una bebida en lo que llegaba el último invitado, platicaban los acontecimientos de la semana riendo divertidos de las ocurrencias de Candy y sus aventuras en el hospital atendiendo pacientes, en eso estaban cuando una varonil voz se escuchó junto a ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos, me disculpo con el retraso

Todos volvieron la vista a la voz que saludaba, Archie se puso de pie para abrazar al recién llegado

\- ¡Hermano!, ¡qué bueno que ya llegaste!, deja te presentó, ella es Candice White, ¿la recuerdas? De la escuela.

-Claro, la rubia pecosa de coletas que siempre andaba brincando de rama en rama.

-Esta soy yo- contestó alegre la rubia al guapo moreno- pero yo ya te había visto, eres el nuevo doctor, el nuevo jefe de trauma …yo soy enfermera ahí también, asistente quirúrgica y a veces también hago turnos en urgencias, lo vi el miércoles si no me equivoco, pero no lo reconocí, tampoco pregunté su nombre y con tanto trabajo en el hospital lo olvidé, pero es un gusto saber que vamos a trabajar cerca-dijo alegremente la rubia acercándose a él para saludarlo de beso.

-El gusto es mío Candice, es bueno tener una antigua amiga cerca- contestó el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

-Candy por favor, Candice es mi mamá- solicitó la chica haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-De acuerdo Candy- contestó el guapo moreno con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esto es genial! - exclamó el castaño ante la coincidencia- Mira Stear, ella es Paty O'Brien, también fue compañera de la escuela, ¿la recuerdas a ella también?

-Un gusto de saludarle señorita O'Brien- dijo el guapo moreno haciendo una leve inclinación, pues Paty había quedado muda al reconocerlo, reaccionó cuando sintió una patada en la espinilla que le propició Candy cuando se sentó de nuevo ante su mutismo.

-Auch - respingo la chica sobándose por debajo de la mesa el golpe de su amiga- Perdón, mucho gusto doctor.

Archie, Annie y Candy los miraron confundidos, aunque Candy inmediatamente recordó el accidente ocurrido el miércoles, donde tanto Paty cómo Stear hablaron sin saber cada uno quien era el otro.

-Que fantástica coincidencia ¿No lo creen?, ¿Lo recuerdas Paty? Él atendió al niño que llevaste al hospital.

\- ¿En serio? - inquirió Annie que hasta ese momento permanecían callada- ¿tú eres el médico que atendió a uno de mis alumnos?, De verdad que es una gran coincidencia, ¿Verdad Paty?

-Si claro, gran coincidencia- contestó la castaña ruborizada, pues después de verlo ese día no dejó de pensar en él y hasta lo soñó el día anterior.

-Pero siéntate hermano, que bien que ya se habían visto, así será más fácil ponernos al día, siéntate siéntate, hay un lugar junto a Paty- infirió Archivald señalando el lugar vacío junto a la chica.

Ella se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía del hombre a su lado, al verlo sin la ropa de hospital se veía más alto todavía.

Paty lo miro de reojo aturdida por su presencia, para sus adentros de preguntaba, ¿cuánto era que medía?, ¿uno noventa? Ella no era baja pero fácil le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia, se sintió pequeñita e indefensa, se veía sumamente atractivo con esa camisa negra, desabotonada hasta el pecho, dejando ver unos duros pectorales, de mangas largas pegadas que resaltaban sus músculos y ni que decir de los pantalones casuales negros ajustados a su firme trasero, ¡Dios! Ese hombre era un pecado andante.

Ensimismada en sus reflexiones no escuchó cuando le preguntaron que quería comer, hasta que de nuevo Candy la sacó de sus pensamientos con un pellizco en la pierna.

-Auch, Candy, me vas a dejar moretones con tanto pellizco.

-Es que te hablo y no me contestas, ¿Pues en que estás pensando Patricia?, te pregunte que vas a pedir de comer y no me haces caso.

Paty se sonrojó todavía más si es que eso era posible.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en un pendiente.

-Nada de pendientes Patricia, veníamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños así que deja el trabajo para el lunes- le reclamó su rubia amiga.

Cada uno de dispuso a pedir su cena, el bar era grandioso, había música para bailar, un área para cenar, un lugar agradable para pasar una gran velada.

Comieron a gusto platicando de anécdotas infantiles, Paty soltaba carcajadas cuando Candy contaba de sus escapadas, como las metía en líos a Annie y a ella para justificar sus ausencias, Stear les contó poco de su experiencia militar, se limitaba a decirles que estaba orgulloso de su desempeño, que era duro estar lejos de casa pero que ahora después de concluir sus años de servicio, decidió sentar raíces, regresar y comenzar de nuevo.

Entre plática y plática Archie y Annie los sorprendieron con la noticia que serían padres en seis meses más lo que causó gran algarabía en las mujeres ahí presentes, después de un rato y a solicitud de Candy, un mesero llegó con un pequeño pastel de frutas para cantarle a Paty feliz cumpleaños, afortunadamente a la rubia no se le ocurrió poner las veintiocho velas, sino solo una que Paty sopló no sin antes pedir un deseo, después del rico postre, dejaron la mesa para ir a la barra, ya que Annie no podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas por su embarazo, tomaba refresco mientras ellos pedían cada uno un cóctel, cuando la música sonaba lenta, Archie invitó a su esposa a bailar con él, mientras los demás jóvenes los veían enternecidos de la linda pareja que hacían.

Candy como siempre, siendo de naturaleza entrometida pidió a Stear invitará a bailar a la festejada, de principio Paty se negó alegando no dejarla sola, lo cual la rubia le rebatió diciendo que el próximo baile sería con ella, así que sin más que alegar, Stear y Paty se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Desde la barra Candy los observaba sonriente, durante la cena se dio cuenta de las miradas que ambos jóvenes se daban tratando de disimular, así que con el ánimo de casamentera decidió darles un empujón, quería muchísimo a Paty, habían sido amigas prácticamente toda su vida, habían crecido y llorado juntas.

Creía que era el momento de Paty de encontrar el amor, de Annie con Archie fue evidente desde niños, siempre juntos compartiendo cada momento que podían, pero ella y Paty había sido diferentes, Paty había tenido algunos novios, pero ninguno de ellos le habían gustado, sólo parecían querer aprovecharse de su amiga pues era excelente estudiante, ella por su parte había sido un poco más osada, sin embargo tampoco ningún chico le gustó tanto, Tom su primer novio era un chico lindo, muy guapo y sencillo pero nada más, al separarse después del instituto se fueron alejando hasta que llegó el momento definitivo, con Neil fue un poco más serio en el último año de la universidad, sin embargo tampoco llegaron a nada, pues él únicamente se acercó a ella por una sola cosa...sexo, Candy en su inocencia a pesar de su edad le había confesado que era virgen y el chico con sus aires de Casanova se propuso conquistarla únicamente para eso, así que cuando ella se enteró lo mando a volar junto con la buena paliza que le propinó, no en balde su hermano le había enseñado a defenderse de patanes como aquel, y hasta hace unos meses también creyó encontrar el amor con el guapo doctor Brown, pero…no estaba tan segura.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta como una figura masculina se acercaba a ella, se llevó el vaso con refresco a la boca y casi se ahoga al escuchar una voz algo familiar junto a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien me vine a encontrar, no sabía que las enfermeras pecosas salían por las noches.

Continuará…

Por: Primrose.

Gracias por leer.

Un saludo para todos aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje en mis otras historias, aunque no me de mucho tiempo para contestar les leo.

Gracias a Friditas, ya leí tu mensaje, gracias por la observación, espero te siga gustando la historia.

No prometo actualizar cada semana pero tampoco les haré esperar tanto.

Les mando Chorro de besos para todos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Hero

Hola, hola, amigos Candy fans, como había prometido les traigo esta nueva historia la cual se encuentra en proceso, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque nuestra pareja favorita tendrá su parte la pareja principal serán Stear y Paty, es de tipo universo alterno y de época actual.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Y así… surgió el amor

Capítulo 3

Hero

Las notas del piano interpretando una balada conocida comenzó a sonar, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos con expectación, la voz de la interprete junto con el acompañamiento de los instrumentos de viento y cuerda iniciaron mientras Stear poso su gran mano por la cintura de Paty, mientras con la otra sostenía la pequeña y delicada mano de la castaña, mientras que ella con la mano que le quedaba libre la levantó hasta ponerla sobre el amplio pecho del moreno, sin dejar de mirarse se movían al ritmo de la música, ambos con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away yeah

Stear miraba a la delicada chica, era muy bonita, sus ojos color miel casi aceitunados, el cabello castaño claro suelto le llegaba hasta media espalda, lacio, se veía sedoso, desprendiendo un dulce olor a flores, miraba sus labios carnosos, rojos como una manzana, apetecibles, tentadores, tan diferente a como la recordaba cuando niños con su cabello corto y unos grandes lentes que no dejaban apreciar sus ojos, cuando la vio en el hospital, le llamó la atención una chica tan bonita pero que se veía seria y sin embargo tan dulce pues la observo dirigirse a aquel pequeño que atendió, nunca imaginó que fuera aquella chiquilla tímida que alguna vez conoció, ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas, cosas que antes no había sentido y le asustaban, sus experiencias en el frente le habían dejado heridas internas nada fáciles de sobrellevar, y ahora con ella desde el momento que la vio esa noche y supo quién era…tuvo miedo.

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Patricia por su parte se sentía intimidada por aquel hombre, tan guapo, tan fuerte, se sentía pequeña e insignificante a su lado, ella nunca había salido del país, ni siquiera de la ciudad, siempre estudiando, sin tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera había tenido novios, uno que otro enamorado del instituto y la universidad, pero ninguno nunca le hizo sentir algo extraordinario, todos solamente buscando una cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar, hasta ahora…con este hombre imponente, que le movía el piso y la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And that emptiness you felt

Will disappear

El mundo parecía detenerse mientras bailaban, Stear la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo sin darse cuenta y Paty se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba su aroma varonil, sintió su aliento cerca de su oído, cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el ancho pecho, en esa posición pudo escuchar el latir apresurado del corazón de Alistear, igual que el suyo.

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside…

En la barra Candy casi se ahoga con su refresco cuando escucho una voz profunda, una que no olvidaba y pertenecía a aquel que encabezaba la corta lista de pacientes "non gratos".

-Cof… . - tosía la rubia ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡Vaya!, no sabía que podía causar ese efecto, tranquila enfermera pecas- decía el hombre mientras le daba leves golpes en la espalda.

\- ¡Señor… …Graham! - Candy carraspeo para aclararse la garganta- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - inquirió sorprendida mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

\- ¡Bueno!, supongo que lo mismo que usted, divirtiéndome- contestó el hombre divertido ante la reacción de la rubia.

\- ¡PERO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN CAMA DESCANSANDO! - la rubia enfermera levantó la voz con molestia.

\- ¡wow!, perdone usted- contestó divertido levantando las manos en señal de rendición- la cama es aburrida sin compañía pecosa- declaró el alto castaño bajando las manos para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la barra, apoyándose de un codo pintando en su cara una sonrisa ladeada.

Candy sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro ante la sugerencia demasiado sugestiva.

\- ¡Es usted un grosero señor Graham!, además yo…yo…! - tartamudeaba la rubia no sabiendo que decir, por lo que opto por hacer lo que siempre hacia en ese tipo de situaciones que no podía ni sabía controlar…enojarse- ¡a mí que me importa lo que haga! - terminó diciendo con los brazos en jarra.

-No te enojes pecosa- el hombre reía con burla al verla en esa posición, toda colorada y sin saber que decir- me refiero a que no hay nadie que me cuide como en el hospital- explico el hombre haciendo un infantil puchero.

\- ¡Usted es insoportable!, tuvo una conmoción fuerte en la cabeza hace unos días y ahora está aquí…bebiendo alcohol! - decía la rubia señalando el pequeño parche en la cabeza de su interlocutor para luego dar de manotazos al aire señalando un vaso junto al hombre y haciendo un gracioso mohín-, no sé ni porque le digo, ojalá y si le pasa algo no caiga de nuevo en el hospital y yo tenga turno para atenderlo nuevamente, es usted un muy mal paciente- lo acusó agitando su dedo índice, señalándolo.

Candy se encontraba enojada, nerviosa, apenada y sorprendida, en el hospital cuando conoció al castaño él estaba inconsciente, llegó a urgencias tras haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, luego se suscitó un gran caos debido a la cantidad de gente que llegó acompañándole, más tarde se supo que era un actor reconocido y el accidente había ocurrido durante un ensayo, ella no presto mucha atención pues su deber era auxiliar a quien lo necesitara sin importar quién era, pero horas más tarde cuando el susodicho despertó no dejó de molestarla durante toda la noche, si no fuese por la venda que tenía en la cabeza nadie creería que estaba recuperándose de un accidente, mientras estuvo en la sala de urgencias del hospital la llamaba cada tanto, cuando no dormía le pedía algo, para la mañana antes le dieran el alta ya la tenía al borde de la locura, pero todo el tiempo él estuvo acostado, no lo vio marcharse pero ahora…era muy diferente, si en bata de hospital se veia guapo, ahí de pie junto a ella en toda su alta estatura, vestido de forma casual con ese pantalón beige, la camisa azul oscuro que resaltaban sus ojos zafiro, de mangas largas ajustada al torso, sin corbata y con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un pecho fuerte, sus castaños cabellos ligeramente alborotados enmarcando su varonil rostro pero sobre todo esa maldita sonrisa en sus labios que lo hacían ver tan sexi le estaba haciendo sentir mil emociones al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte el hombre junto a ella se encontraba sumamente divertido ya que hasta hace un momento estaba decidido a irse pues estaba fastidiado de la constante y empalagosa atención de sus acompañantes, realmente se sentía todavía cansado y adolorido después del accidente de unos días atrás sin embargo se dejó convencer de salir a tomar una copa pues estaba aburrido de las cuatro paredes del cuarto de hotel donde se encontraba hospedado junto con el resto de la compañía de teatro a la que pertenecía, habían llegado a la ciudad de chicago para hacer una serie de presentaciones, ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, al dirigirse al baño para escapar por un momento una silueta bien formada enfundada en un vestido verde, una hermosa cabellera larga, rubia y de bucles bien definidos llamó su atención y como todo hombre conocedor de la belleza femenina no pudo evitar acercarse, aunque de primera instancia no la reconocío al fijarse bien en su rostro pecoso una sonrisa que no pudo evitar se instaló en su cara, recordó cómo, cuándo al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño ángel blanco de naricita respingada lleno de pecas, de principio creyó estar soñando, pero un palpitante dolor en el lado derecho de la cabeza le hizo saber que era real, poco a poco fue recobrando los sentidos y además de verla también escucho su voz dulce mientras hablaba con un médico junto a su cama, la vio acercarse a él, le revisó el vendaje al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba cómo se sentía al verlo despierto, él había parpadeado varias veces, aturdido todavia por los medicamentos apenas pudo hablar, ella le sonrió con dulzura, le dijo algo que no entendió para luego retirarse, más tarde cuando se sintió mejor la observo ir y venir de un lado a otro, sonriéndole a los demás pacientes, dándoles ánimo y distrayéndolos con cualquier cosa mientras les administraba sus medicamentos, cuando llegó de nuevo con él pudo verla mejor, le llamó la atención sus ojos de un tono tan verde como no había visto antes, sus manos pequeñas sostenían con firmeza la jeringa que sin miramientos utilizó para administrarle el medicamento por el catéter que tenía en la mano, pudo sentir la suavidad de las mismas cuando le tomó la suya, en ese momento sintió un hormigueo recorriéndole desde la mano hasta instalarse en su estómago, una sensación desconocida por él por lo cual su instinto de protección lo hizo reaccionar de la única manera que sabía… el incordio, por lo que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí y cada que ella se acercaba se la pasó molestándola aunque sentía la cabeza romperse y todo el cuerpo adolorido se divirtió a sus costillas pues le complacía verla hacer esos gestos graciosos, le inspiraba cierta ternura verla arrugar la naricita cada que se reacomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja o como se mordía el labio dejando entrever la punta de su lengua cada que preparaba una jeringa, ahora que la veía sin el uniforme blanco y el cabello recogido esa sensacion de hormigueo regresó con mayor intensidad.

-No puedo prometerte nada enfermera pecas, soy muy travieso.

-Mi nombre es Candy Ardley señor Graham, no enfermera pecas, asi que haga el favor de llamarme como tal.

-Entonces yo no soy el señor Graham, mi nombre es Terrence, o Terry para los amigos, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías- dijo guiñando un ojo- así que espero que también me llame como tal- muy sonriente le respondió arremedándola.

Candy estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una rubia bastante llamativa se acercó a ellos y enredando sus brazos en los de Terry como si fuera un pulpo atrapando una presa le hablo con la voz más melosa que hubiera escuchado interrumpiendo lo que seguramente hubiera sido una contienda más entre ellos.

-Terry cariño, ya te tardaste mucho- dijo la mujer haciendo un exagerado puchero- dijiste que solamente irías al baño- manifestó mientras con el dedo índice recorría la mejilla de Terrence- te has tardado así que vine por ti.

-Susana, estoy hablando con la señorita- contestó al mismo tiempo que con sutileza se deshacía del agarre de la chica- ahora regreso con ustedes.

\- ¿y quién es tu amiga? - inquirió despectivamente mirando de arriba a abajo a Candy- no sabía que tuvieras amigas en esta ciudad querido.

-La señorita es enfermera en el hospital al que me llevaron el día del accidente, estaba saludándola- contestó el castaño- deja te presento, la señorita…Candy Ardley- dijo señalando a la ojiverde, estaba por mencionar el nombre de la rubia cuando Candy lo interrumpió.

-Candice…mi nombre es Candice White Ardley- a la joven sus propias palabras le supieron a vinagre, pues casi nunca mencionaba su nombre completo pero aquella mujer que la miraba como bicho raro le cayó tan mal que no pudo evitar hacerlo- mucho gusto señorita- seguidamente Candy dirigió su mirada al castaño, ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia- hasta luego "señor Graham", su "amiga"- espetó la rubia recalcando sus palabras- lo espera, con su permiso- y sin decir nada más se retiró de esa parte de la barra despotricando para sus adentros su infantil comportamiento.

El joven castaño la miró alejarse enojado pues debido a la interrupción de Susana no pudo seguir hablando con la pequeña rubia, metió las manos a sus bolsillos para evitar que la mujer enredara sus brazos de nuevo en ellos, volvió su mirada a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Te suplico que no vuelvas a tomarte ese tipo de libertades conmigo Susana- manifestó el castaño refiriéndose a la manera en que la rubia se comportó un momento antes- das pie a las habladurías que de por sí ya la prensa hace- el castaño dio la media vuelta para alejarse de Susana sin más.

Sumamente contrariada Candy se alejó de ellos, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía porque, así que tratando de serenarse sacó su teléfono móvil para revisar sus mensajes.

-Mensaje de buenas noches de mamá, mensaje de Albert- decía en voz alta mientras con su dedo iba pasando uno a uno sus mensajes- y… ¿mensaje de la abuela de Paty? - con curiosidad abrió el mensaje de la señora Martha que decía:

Candy preciosa no olvides tomarle una foto a Patricia y me la mandas, seguro que a ella se le olvida, estoy segura que se ve hermosa con su vestido nuevo, cuídate mucho hija y gracias.

P.D. ¡No le digas a Paty!

Candy sonrío divertida ante la petición de Martha, busco con la mirada a su amiga y su sonrisa se ensancho al verla bailando con Stear, se veían lindos juntos, así que aprovecho el momento y tomo la fotografía para de inmediato enviársela a la abuela.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Candy? - inquirió Annie que en ese momento se acercaba con su esposo después de haber bailado un par de piezas- ¿Por qué le tomas fotos a patricia?

-La abuela Martha me lo pidió, ya sabes como es y viendo eso- dijo señalando a la pareja en la pista de baile- estoy segura que le encantará.

Annie se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando fijo la vista en los jóvenes que bailaban tan juntos, sobre todo al ver a Paty con la cabeza recargada y los ojos cerrados sobre el pecho de Alistear.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Archie- ¿te sientes mal Annie?

\- ¡oh no! - se apresuró a contestar- yo estoy bien, es solo que me sorprendio "eso"- comento la mujer señalando como Candy lo hizo con ella unos momentos antes a la pareja que seguía bailando.

-! vaya, vaya! - Archie al igual que su esposa y su amiga se sorprendió con la vista- eso parece…-no pudo terminar la frase pues Annie y Candy lo interrumpieron.

\- ¡Mágico! - proclamaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo fascinadas con la romántica escena.

Annie se aferró al brazo de su esposo y reclino su cabeza sobre su hombro suspirando mientras que Candy feliz por su amiga seguía tomando fotos.

El tiempo parecía haber dejado de pasar para una pareja de jóvenes, llevaban rato bailando sin darse cuenta de la gente alrededor perdidos en las sensaciones que se producían en sus cuerpos al estar tan juntos, sin embargo, el encanto se rompió cuando Paty sintió una luz sobre su cara, al abrir los ojos un flash la sacó de su ensoñación, un poco asustada y confundida se detuvo al darse cuenta la manera en la que estaba afianzada a su pareja de baile, parpadeo apartándose de Stear con lentitud, bajo la vista con mucha vergüenza por su proceder mientras las fuertes manos que la tenían sujeta la dejaron ir pues el joven al igual que Paty se percató de la situación, al sentirla detenerse la soltó pues la vio apartarse y bajar los ojos tímidamente.

-Creo que ya es tarde- proclamó Stear luego de aclararse la garganta.

-Sí, un poco- contesto con nerviosismo la chica.

Stear hizo un ademan con la mano dándole el pase caballeroso, Paty asintió para juntos dirigirse a donde se encontraban los demás que los miraban curiosos y sonrientes.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? - inquirió Paty al llegar junto a sus amigos.

-Si así lo quieren sí, ya pagué la cuenta- expuso Archie- pero si quieren seguir bailando les dejamos- manifestó el joven con un tono divertido en la voz.

\- ¡NO! - exclamaron Paty y Stear al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente se miraron sonrojándose.

Sus amigos ahí presentes se rieron ante tal situación, pero Candy ayudando a su amiga intervino.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido una velada fabulosa pero mañana me toca entrar a trabajar a las seis de la mañana y creo que debo irme a casa.

-Nosotros igual y ya estamos cansados- declaró Annie- ahora con el embarazo me da mucho sueño ¿verdad Archie? - inquirió con dulzura la morena a su esposo.

-Si Annie, nos da mucho sueño- afirmo el joven- ¿hermano no me has dicho en donde te estas quedando, te repito que puedes quedarte en casa con nosotros ¿verdad Annie? - dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Si Stear, puedes quedarte en casa.

-Les agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero encontré un departamento por aquí cerca, en Frank Lloyd Wright, me queda cerca del hospital y es un lugar acogedor y tranquilo, no he terminado de desempacar, pero me estoy quedando ahí desde el martes.

-De casualidad será en ¿Waller Apartments? - inquirió Candy curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabes?, ¿Vives cerca? - preguntó asombrado el hombre.

-Paty vive ahí- contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando el hecho, mirándose unos a otros tratando de buscar una respuesta, hasta que Candy, como siempre alivio el ambiente soltando una risa cantarina que contagio a todos.

-Bueno chicos, esta enfermera se tiene que ir a descansar porque mañana tengo que trabajar- dijo la rubia haciendo un gracioso puchero muy característico en ella- ¡y entro a las seis de la mañana!- exclamo recordándoles su horario llevándose las manos a las mejillas- adiós a todos, nos hablamos chicos- dijo haciendo señas con las manos mientras dirigía sus pasos a la salida del lugar, los demás la siguieron, ella abordó su pequeño auto blanco, ajusto su cinturón de seguridad y salió del estacionamiento diciendo adiós con una mano no sin antes haber intercambiado miradas con Annie a la distancia.

Annie por su parte tomo a su esposo del brazo y casi casi a empujones lo dirigía al cajón de estacionamiento donde se encontraba su camioneta.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, tengo mucho sueño- decía dando un bostezo exagerado- Paty ¿le puedes dar un aventón a Stear?, se lo hubiera dicho a Candy, pero ella va por otro lado y ustedes viven en el mismo lugar ¿no es genial? - proclamo la mujer como si nada- así vamos directo a casa porque estoy muy cansada- expuso bostezando nuevamente con mucha exageración.

Paty solo atino a asentir con la cabeza en señal de aceptación mientras miraba a sus amigos subir a su vehiculo.

-No sé qué te traigas entre manos Annie Cornwell- decía Archie a su esposa mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

\- ¿YO? - inquirió la mujer señalándose con el índice- no sé de qué me hablas cariño, tengo mucho sueño y ya me quiero ir- dijo subiendo rápido para luego cerrar los ojos y su esposo no siguiera cuestionándola.

El joven esposo rodeo la camioneta negra, subió, ajusto su cinturón y antes de arrancar miro por el espejo retrovisor a su hermano y su amiga caminando hacia el coche de Paty, miro de soslayo a su esposa que también miraba por el espejo a la pareja que dejaron atrás, se miraron cómplices pues Archie entendió entonces lo que su esposa había hecho.

Mientras Annie y Archie se iban Paty y Stear se quedaron ahí, en medio del estacionamiento del lugar no sabiendo como dirigirse uno al otro, pero armándose de valor, Patricia le hablo al hombre para indicarle el lugar donde se encontraba su auto.

-Mi auto está ahí- señalo hacia la izquierda del lugar un coche gris plata- ¿vamos? - inquirió al moreno haciendo una seña con la mano.

-Claro, te agradezco mucho, todavía no tengo auto y he estado andando en taxis o a pie pues no estamos tan lejos del hospital- decía el hombre mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia el vehículo.

-Creo tienes una llanta ponchada Paty- señalo el joven la llanta trasera del auto- si tienes la refacción la puedo cambiar- ofreció a la chica.

\- ¡Oh por dios! - exclamo Paty- no lo note cuando venía, si tengo la refacción, está en la cajuela, pero… te mancharas la ropa- indico la chica.

-No hay problema, sé cómo hacerlo y sin mancharme, te lo aseguro- manifestó el joven guiñando un ojo que hizo a Paty detener su corazón un latido.

El joven saco la llanta de refacción y las herramientas necesarias para ello, se arremango la camisa para luego con habilidad y rapidez quitar la llanta ponchada para reemplazarla, al terminar dejo lo utilizado de nuevo en la cajuela junto con las herramientas.

-Listo, ¿vez?, ni una sola mancha- dijo el joven abriendo los brazos para que Paty viera su ropa libre de mancha alguna- ahora si ¿nos vamos? - inquirió a la castaña.

-De acuerdo- contesto Paty sonriente.

Subieron al vehículo para juntos irse del lugar, Paty haciendo uso de su habilidad de conductora salió y tomo rumbo la calle que los llevaría a su lugar de residencia.

Sin que nadie del grupo de amigos se diera cuenta unos ojos zafiros habían observado su interacción desde el interior del bar unos pasos detrás de ellos hasta el estacionamiento dentro de un auto deportivo rojo, aunque no lo había visto ni escuchado todo, solamente prestó atencion a la pequeña rubia y al verla salir sola perdió el interés en los demás para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse a su hotel.

*Waller Apartaments es un conjunto de cinco edificios contiguos que fue diseñado como vivienda de bajo costo. Cada edificio contenía cuatro propiedades de alquiler de una habitación con interiores similares a los encontrados en los Apartamentos Frank Terrace. Una banda horizontal de ladrillo orientado verticalmente atravesaba la fachada de los edificios, unificando visualmente las distintas unidades y exagerando simultáneamente su amplitud. Construido para Edward C. Waller, La cornisa compartida de los edificios presentaba cuentas de terracota, y arcos de ladrillo enmarcaban varias de las entradas, mientras que los dinteles angulares superaban a los demás. En 1968, una de las unidades fue casi destruida por un incendio. Posteriormente fue demolido. Las otras unidades permanecen de pie.

En una de esas unidades Paty tenía un departamento en el que casualmente Stear también había alquilado uno, al menos es lo que él le había dicho durante los quince minutos de trayecto hacia el lugar, ambos estaban un poco cohibidos como para entablar gran conversación.

Al llegar y después de asegurarse que el coche de Paty estuviera bien cerrado se adentraron al edificio, a Paty le gustaba ir por las escaleras además de que su departamento estaba en el primer piso y Stear le dijo que el de él estaba en el segundo y que también prefería las escaleras, así que juntos fueron subiendo para ir a sus respectivos departamentos, como el de Paty era el primero Stear como todo un caballero la acompaño hasta la puerta del mismo.

-Gracias por la velada Paty, y por el aventón hasta aquí- dijo el joven.

-Gracias a ti por lo que hiciste- agradeció bajando los ojos y juntando las manos nerviosa- si no hubieras estado a lo mejor y seguiría ahí esperando una grúa, así que hoy has sido mi Héroe- agregó.

-Bueno…yo…- tartamudeaba el hombre mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda para masajear su nuca pues no sabía cómo responder a ello- no creo ser precisamente un héroe Paty, pero gracias- espeto- aunque podría decir lo mismo de ti, si no me hubieras traído habría tardado esperando un taxi o habría venido caminando así que también has sido mi heroína.

Patricia quedo tan roja como una manzana al escuchar las palabras de Stear, sin saber que contestar, sin embargo, ágil de mente como era encontró las palabras para responder.

-Gracias por el halago Stear, pero pienso que hoy los dos hemos sido unos héroes de cierta forma así que no tienes nada que agradecer, estamos a mano- y con una tímida sonrisa extendió la mano en señal de acuerdo la cual Alistear tomo apretándola suavemente.

Esa noche seis personas en sus respectivas camas se durmieron pensando en las casualidades de la vida, en el destino, y sobre todo en el amor.

Continuará...

Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Dánae López por su ayuda en la elaboración de este capitulo.

*información extraída de la web.

*La canción que bailan Paty y Stear es Hero de Mariah Carey

Por: Primrose.

Gracias por leer, espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado, me tardé un poco pero hay mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización.

Les mando Chorro de besos para todos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	4. A partir de hoy

Hola, hola, amigos Candy fans, como había prometido les traigo esta nueva historia la cual se encuentra en proceso, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque nuestra pareja favorita tendrá su parte la pareja principal serán Stear y Paty, es de tipo universo alterno y de época actual.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Y así... surgió el amor

Capítulo 4

A partir de hoy

El sonido insistente de un teléfono cerca de su oído sacó a Paty de un placentero sueño donde el protagonista principal era un guapo moreno.

Estirando el brazo derecho, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía la chica buscaba sobre el pequeño buró que estaba junto a su cama el aparato infernal que la sacó de tan hermoso sueño, al encontrarlo puso el auricular en su oído para contestar a la persona al otro lado de la línea la cual era nada más y nada menos que su abuela.

\- Ummm- balbuceo todavía adormilada

\- ¿Cómo que ummmm? Patricia 0'Brien ¿qué maneras son esas de contestar querida? - la voz inconfundible de la abuela Martha hizo que Paty aún en el estado que se encontraba, o sea entre dormida y despierta, sonrió al escucharla- ¡tienes que contarme todo! Candy me envió unas fotos, por cierto, te veías preciosa- la abuela se escuchaba tan entusiasmada que Paty sonrió aún sin entender de qué hablaba- ¿quién es el chico?, ¿está guapo?, se ve muy alto, ¿cuánto mide? ¿dos metros?, ¡Oh por dios! ¿está ahí contigo?, ¿interrumpo algo?

\- ¿QUE? - Paty se sentó intempestivamente en su cama, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando su abuela, pero la última pregunta la sacó de un golpe de su adormecimiento- abuela ¿de qué estás hablando?,¿qué chico?, ¿de qué me hablas?, ¡Por dios!, ¡YO NO ESTOY CON NADIE!

Paty respiraba agitada después de contestar a su abuela con otras preguntas.

-Oh lo siento querida no te pongas así, si ese guapo joven te acompaña no me escandaliza, son otros tiempos y yo entendería que…

\- ¡Abuela! - interrumpió Paty más escandalizada que Martha- ¡que no estoy con nadie! - Paty se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, ahora le tomaría horas convencerla que estaba sola.

En el piso de arriba un joven médico y exsoldado aprovechaba al máximo su día libre, habituado al orden desde muy temprano se dispuso a desempacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, acostumbrado desde que se enlistó a vivir sin lujos ni comodidades no necesitaba de mucho, compró lo estrictamente necesario, una cama, un par de burós, una cómoda era todo lo que tenía en su habitación, abrió un par de cajas y mientras sacaba las cosas no podía evitar los recuerdos que cada una de ellas le traía, unas buenas otras malas y otras dolorosas como la que tenía en sus manos en ese momento, una fotografía de él junto con el equipo médico y el pelotón que los acompañaba, observaba los rostros ahí plasmados, entonces recordó las palabras de Paty la noche anterior "eres mi héroe" le había dicho.

-¡Si supiera!- susurró con tristeza rememorando el suceso que vivió meses atrás y por el cual tuvo que regresar a casa- no creo ser el héroe de nadie no después de no haber podido ayudar a todos, aunque una medalla me diga que sí yo...no creo ser merecedor de nada- concluyó dejando el retrato sobre uno de los burós, en ella se podía vislumbrar las caras sonrientes de cinco hombres además de él, dos mujeres y el camión de transporte a sus espaldas de aquel equipo sólo quedaban otros tres, los demás...ya no estaban en este mundo y él se culpaba por ello.

En el Mercy hospital una rubia enfermera cumplía con su guardia matutina, para su buena fortuna esa mañana estaba tranquila en el ala de emergencias, aunque era enfermera quirúrgica le tocaba rotar turnos igual que todas sus compañeras, para esa hora de la mañana ya había acabado la primera ronda, curaciones a algún imprudente que conducía en estado de ebriedad y acabó en una zanja, analgésicos para una pequeña que se creyó Superman y quiso volar desde la mesa y se lastimó un brazo, dolores de panza, una mano quemada al preparar hotcakes, en fin, lo de siempre.

Se encontraba llenando las formas de los pacientes en la central de enfermería cuando escuchó alboroto, no prestó atención pues lo más probable era que alguien había llegado para ser atendido así que ella siguió en lo suyo.

\- ¡ujum, ujum!- se escuchó un carraspeó.

Candy distraída no se dio por aludida y siguió en lo suyo hasta que…

\- ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que lo atiendan aquí? - inquirió una voz cerca del oído de la rubia enfermera.

-¡Ahhh!- fue el grito de la chica al tiempo que llevó una mano a su pecho, lo que la hizo soltar intempestivamente el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo y este a su vez salió volando directo a la cara del interlocutor, ella al querer recuperarlo levantó las manos tratando de capturar en el aire el proyectil que fue a parar como dardo buscando la diana directo al ojo de la persona causante de tal acontecimiento- ¡Santo dios!- exclamó asustada de haber lastimado a la persona- ¡Señor, señor!, ¿ está usted bien?- inquirió al ver al hombre llevarse las manos a la cara

-La próxima vez que te hable tendré que usar una careta enfermera pecas- afirmó un guapo castaño frente a ella- o me expongo a quedar ciego- finalizó mientras se tapaba el ojo que había sido picado con un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Señor Graham?, ¿qué hace aquí? - inquirió la rubia enfermera.

-Pues venía por un dolor de cabeza, pero ahora creo será una operación de cambio de córnea- respondió el aludido mientras se tapaba el ojo que había sido lastimado.

\- ¡Oh por dios! - exclamó la rubia- discúlpeme por favor, pero es que usted me espantó, venga, voy a revisarlo- manifestó mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a una camilla cercana y poder revisarlo- es la segunda vez que me asusta, ¿cómo quiere que reaccione? - regañaba la chica mientras lo sentaba, le quitó las manos de la cara disponiendo a revisar la parte afectada.

-Le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer enfermera pecas- afirmó el hombre que, aunque con escasa visibilidad debido a su ojo lastimado no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, aunque sea borrosa la cara de la rubia.

-No me parece gracioso, pude haberle sacado un ojo- manifestó Candy- pero no tiene usted nada, solo fue el piquete, de nuevo le pido disculpas, pero no vuelva a asustarme ¿eh? - dijo la chica señalándole con el dedo- ahora...usted dijo venir por un dolor de cabeza, así que dígame ¿qué tal se siente? - preguntó al hombre sentado frente a ella.

-Lo olvide- contestó Terry perdido entre los ojos verdes de la rubia.

\- ¿Lo olvidó?, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?, no es normal, no después del golpe que tuvo esta semana si mal no recuerdo, pero…

-lo olvidé, ahora me duele más el ojo que la cabeza- interrumpió.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del castaño.

Para Terry escuchar su risa cantarina fue un golpe directo a su estómago, una sensación de hormigueo que invadió su cuerpo y se quedó instalado en su corazón.

-Cena conmigo esta noche- pidió el castaño tomando su mano.

Candy fue aplacado su ataque de risa, le miró los ojos como buscando una señal de burla, pero no, el hombre estaba muy serio mirándola lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Está de broma?

-No, no bromeo.

-Bueno yo...no lo creo señor Graham.

-¡Por favor!- pidió el joven- además me la debes, casi me sacas el ojo, y mira que son los únicos que tengo y si me quedo sin ellos no podría mirarte- concluyó mirándola fijamente.

Candy se perdió por un momento en su mirada, se tomó su tiempo para observar bien cada rasgo, el hombre era guapo, eso no cabía duda, su cabello castaño un poco largo, ni lacio, ni rizado enmarcando su rostro varonil, de cejas delineadas, sus pestañas oscuras largas y volteadas, sus ojos, hermosos pozos azules en los que se podría perder, su nariz recta, sus labios, ¡Ahhh! suspiró sin darse cuenta al verlos carnosos, sensuales, que cual manzana madura invita a morder.

\- ¿Qué dices pecas?, ¿me harías el honor de cenar conmigo? - inquirió el castaño ante el silencio de la chica.

-Si yo fuera treinta años menor aceptaría inmediatamente- sugirió una mujer en la cama continua.

-pero yo...no creo que…

-Me la debes, ojo por ojo y diente por diente...o en este caso, ojo por cena.

A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza, miró detrás del castaño a la mujer que le había dicho aquello, era una mujer mayor, de unos sesenta años, la miraba sonriendo, volteó a su izquierda y sus compañeras en la central de enfermería le hacían señas con las manos y la cabeza afirmando y luego las manos de Terry que sujetaban las suyas haciéndole una leve caricia a su dorso con los pulgares llevando un torrencial de sensaciones a su anatomía, suspiró con resignación, miró al joven y asintió con la cabeza dando a entender con ese hecho su aceptación a la petición de Terry.

-Excelente, paso por ti a las seis.

\- ¡Tan temprano! - exclamó la rubia.

-Sí, también te llevaré al teatro, serás mi invitada, hoy reanudamos funciones, por el accidente se suspendieron unos días, pero hoy habrá, después de la función iremos a cenar- y diciendo esto se llevó las manos de Candy a los labios para depositar un galante beso en ellas- nos vemos más tarde pecas.

-De acuerdo señor Graham.

-Terry, el nombre es Terry, no lo olvides- le dijo el castaño.

Candy asintió ante la petición para algarabía de sus compañeras y la dulce anciana situada frente a ella.

\- ¿A dónde paso por tí? Inquirió el joven ya de pie junto a ella, pero sin soltar sus manos

-yo...vivo cerca... permítame- dijo haciendo notar que necesitaba sus manos.

El castaño la soltó renuente, la calidez de las manos de Candy eran una sensación indescriptible, como si así debiera ser, como si así hubiera sido siempre.

Candy escribió su dirección en una hoja que sacó de la bolsa derecha de su bata médica, con manos temblorosas debido al nerviosismo que sentía se la dio al castaño, este la tomó no sin antes tocar sus manos de nuevo.

-Nos vemos más tarde Candy- dijo con voz suave mirándola a los ojos.

-Hasta más tarde Terry- contestó la rubia sonrojada por el contacto de las manos del joven con la suya.

Terry encaminó sus pasos a la salida, al llegar cerca de la central de enfermería les dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a las chicas que desde ahí estaban atentas, les hizo un guiño y salió rumbo a la calle tal y como entró.

Candy lo vio caminar hasta la salida sosteniendo la respiración, ¿pero qué rayos había hecho?, miró a la viejecita la cual seguía muy sonriente y luego a sus compañeras las cuales estaban como bobas viendo hacia la puerta de cristal, el andar cadencioso del guapo actor, suspiró resignada, ya habría tiempo de recriminar después por sus acciones, ahora debía terminar su turno y pensar, lo primero era...hablarle a Paty y solicitar su ayuda.

Después de casi dos horas de hablar con su abuela Paty se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, ya era casi medio día y ella no había comido nada, fue a su cocina para ver qué podría prepararse y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no tenía nada más que un poco de pan y mantequilla de maní, dio un resoplido al recordar que el día anterior debió haber ido al supermercado pero como anduvo con su abuela casi todo el día y luego la reunión no le dio tiempo, así que comió lo poco que tenía y decidió ir enseguida por su despensa o ya no podría acudir hasta el próximo sábado y moriría de hambre toda la semana.

A Paty no le gustaba salir de casa, menos en días como este, había un poco de calor y era horrible salir a la calle, pero no le quedaba de otra ya que entre semana se le haría más complicado.

Después del desayuno rápido, se vistió con unos shorts, playera y sandalias de piso, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, sin maquillarse, se miró al espejo y sonrió al verse, parecía una chiquilla, pero ¡en fin!, había que ir por víveres.

Paty caminaba por los largos pasillos del supermercado, uno por uno, desde el primero hasta el último, aunque no necesite nada de alguno, tenía cierta manía de ir en orden cada que iba.

Mientras empujaba el carrito, miraba los estantes deteniéndose a observar las tasas en el pasillo de trastos, le gustaba revisar minuciosamente, con el tiempo se había convertido en una coleccionista, actualmente tenía como veinte tazas diferentes, sin contar las que había roto por dejarlas en la orilla de la mesa de trabajo de su departamento, avanzó un poco y observó algo de su agrado, se detuvo para ver lo que llamó su atención cuando sintió el choque de un carrito contra el suyo.

-Disculpe señorita, no la vi- dijo una voz con pena al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Oh, está bien! - exclamó Paty volviendo la vista hacia la derecha de dónde provenía la voz apenada de un hombre.

\- ¿Paty? - inquirió Alistear Cornwell al mirar de frente el bonito rostro de la castaña- ¡Hola!, Disculpa, estaba distraído- contestó el moreno un tanto apenado.

\- ¡Oh no!, No te preocupes, no pasó nada, yo también estaba distraída- declaró la chica sonrojada al ver de quién se trataba- y… ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó nerviosa.

-Bueno yo...vine a hacer despensa, me dieron el día para terminar de instalarme así que vine a comprar algunas cosas, pero ando perdido.

\- ¡Oh! bueno...si gustas te puedo ayudar, también vine a hacer compras- Paty ofreció su ayuda sin pensar, siempre amable y con ánimos de ayudar a quien lo necesitará a pesar de la pena que. Le causaba debido al atuendo que portaba.

\- ¡Gracias!, este lugar parece un laberinto- confesó el moreno.

-Entonces vamos, tengo un método cada que vengo de compras- dijo avanzando indicando al moreno que la siguiera

-de acuerdo, gracias Paty- agradeció el guapo Alistear pues en realidad se sentía algo perturbado con tanta gente y ruido en el supermercado.

Al cabo de unas horas Candice Ardley después de concluir su día de trabajo llegó a su casa en…antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa le llamó a su muy querida amiga Patricia la cual no contestó.

-Paty ¿por qué no contestas?- preguntó al aparato telefónico como si él supiera la respuesta- ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?, si le digo a Annie Archie lo sabrá y se pondrá como loco de que voy a salir con un desconocido, pero si no le digo quién me ayuda a escoger que ponerme, no puedo ir de jeans y zapatillas deportivas, aunque sea muy cómodo- decía la rubia deteniéndose pues estaba dando vueltas en su recámara- ¡Por dios Candy!, es solo una cena y al teatro, no es nada del otro mundo, solo es un chico, que no conoces, que fue tú paciente y además es el hombre más guapo que hayas visto jamás- ahí de pie junto al espejo se miró de arriba a abajo, estaba descalza, todavía con el uniforme blanco y el cabello recogido, sin casi nada de maquillaje, hizo una mueca- ¡soy un desastre! pero… ¿por qué rayos me invitaría a salir?, Y yo… ¿por qué le dije que sí? - concluyó para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama.

-Está bien, un último intento con Paty- dijo mientras marcaba por quinta vez el número telefónico de Patricia- de nuevo el buzón de voz, ¿dónde te has metido Patricia? - se preguntó en voz alta- está bien, no caeré en pánico, veamos qué hora es…- dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera- ¡rayos! ¡ya son las cinco!, se me hará tarde!, vamos Candy, tú puedes así que apúrate o llegarán por ti y todavía estarás en el baño- de un salto se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño, en el camino fue soltando su larga y rizada cabellera pues ya le dolía el cuero cabelludo de haber tenido las horquillas todo el día.

En punto de las seis de la tarde un auto deportivo rojo aparcaba en la entrada de una bonita casa de dos plantas, con un enrejado blanco y un pequeño y bien cuidado jardín, del vehículo descendió un joven hombre de cabellos castaños ataviado con unos jeans y playera oscura, chaqueta clara y mocasines negros, rodeó el vehículo para acercarse a la verja, la abrió para luego caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, subió los escalones y tocó el timbre, estaba algo nervioso pues nunca había hecho algo así, invitar a una chica sin conocerla, sin embargo, estaba decidido, algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto y que no la dejará escapar.

Del otro lado de la puerta Candy daba vueltas buscando uno de sus zapatos, en su prisa por estar lista tropezó con la cama y sus zapatos salieron volando, igual a como lo hizo su bolígrafo en la mañana, dio tremendo salto del susto al escuchar el timbre, se puso de pie miró a su alrededor y encontró el escurridizo zapato bajo la mesita de noche, lo tomó en sus manos junto con el par, se miró al espejo y suspiró al verse, no le gustaba mucho el maquillaje así que solamente se puso un poco de polvo, delineador negro en los párpados, máscara para pestañas haciéndolas ver todavía más largas, un poco de color en las mejillas y brillo labial rosa, se dejó el cabello suelto pues no quería recogerlo como todos los días que iba a trabajar, escogió un lindo vestido veraniego con estampado de flores amarillas en un fondo color crema, escote redondo no muy pronunciado, sin mangas, ajustado a su cintura y la falda circular que le daba un toque de volatilidad cada que se movía, un cinturón delgado en color nude, como accesorios portaba un bonito crucifijo de oro y su inseparable reloj de pulsera, regalo de su padre en su graduación, sus zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color que el cinturón que todavía no se ponía renuente a usar calzado alguno, suspiró, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella misma, si Paty le hubiera contestado e ido en su ayuda seguramente estaría con un peinado sofisticado, un vestido elegante y recatado y tacones tan altos que no podría caminar sin caerse o torcerse un tobillo como los de la noche anterior, y si le hubiera dicho a Annie, ni siquiera estaría vestida porque Archie la estaría regañando, en fin, desde su punto de vista no estaba tan mal, saltó de nuevo cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre, tomó su bolso que estaba sobre su cama para salir de su recámara sin ponerse los zapatos todavía, era hora.

Desde la ventanilla de la puerta de entrada, Terry la vio bajar corriendo las escaleras, con sus zapatillas en una mano y un bolso en la otra, se detuvo al pie para ponerse los zapatos, se veía tan graciosa corriendo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo así que los dos jóvenes pudieran verse frente a frente, al mirarse a los ojos se perdieron un momento uno en la mirada del otro, ambos aguantando la respiración, con los corazones latiendo de prisa.

-Este... !buenas tardes enfermera pecas!- saludó Terry sonriendo después de un leve carraspeo para aclarar su garganta pues había quedado perplejo al ver a la chica, si cuando la vio la primera vez al despertar de la inconsciencia pensó que era un ángel, al verla con ese vestido, el cabello completamente suelto dejando caer sus rizos dorados le pareció un sol, un hermoso y resplandeciente sol que le hizo sentir aquel hormigueo en el cuerpo para luego instalarse en su estómago.

\- ¿Pecosa yo? - pregunto la chica confundida y un tanto nerviosa ante la imponente figura del hombre al pie de su puerta.

-Lamento mucho decírtelo pequeña, pero eres muy pecosa- señaló Terry ampliando su sonrisa, no pudo evitar su respuesta ante la cara de indignación de Candy.

-! eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas! - contestó la chica enojada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Entiendo ¡por eso las coleccionas! - incordio de nuevo el castaño.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡y últimamente estaba pensando conseguir más!, ¡Estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna! - respondió furiosa la rubia por las burlas de Terry.

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente mientras silbaba, no se esperaba una contestación así por parte de ella, pero le encantó por lo cual no pudo resistirse a la tentación de seguir haciéndole rabiar y ver esas muecas graciosas que hacía.

\- ¡Entonces también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita! - le dijo señalando con su índice frente a los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - le respondió la chica haciendo más gestos muy graciosos olvidando por completo su nerviosismo.

Tan solo un momento después estallaron en carcajadas, sintiéndose unos niños de quince años peleando, cuando pudieron aplacar el ataque de risa Terry habló.

\- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó el castaño no sabiendo qué más decir.

-Sí- contestó la rubia, tímida a pesar del ataque de risa de hacía un momento, intimidada por la imponente personalidad del castaño.

-entonces adelante- señaló Terry con la mano cediendo el paso.

Candy cerró la puerta con llave para luego dar vuelta y bajar la escalinata junto con Terry que no podía apartar la mirada de su figura grácil y las marcas rosas en sus hombros descubiertos preguntándose hasta dónde más las tendría, sintiendo una necesidad casi incontrolable de tocarlas; sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, la tarde era joven y tenía muchos planes para ambos.

En el edificio Waller Paty y Stear llegaban después de hacer las respectivas compras, ya un poco más en confianza debido a la ayuda mutua entraron al edificio platicando pues Paty le explicaba algunos detalles de la lavandería, el elevador y los vecinos.

-Es mejor los lunes o los domingos- decía la chica refiriéndose a la zona de lavado del edificio- si vas el viernes la lavandería está a reventar porque la mayoría prefiere ese día, antes también lo hacía así, pero me tocaba a las dos de la mañana, entonces empecé a venir otros días hasta que me di cuenta cuál era el mejor horario y desde entonces así lo hago.

-Gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta, aunque con los horarios en el hospital no sé si pueda hacerlo, mañana comienza mi turno de seis a seis, pero si surge alguna emergencia grave no tendré horario, esta semana hubo un caso urgente y regresé a casa a eso de la una- comentó el joven suspirando al recordar a la persona que llegó en mal estado debido al accidente en auto que sufrió.

-Bueno, eso sí no se puede controlar, mis horarios no varían mucho, cuando mucho a las seis ya estamos cerrando el edificio y a menos que vaya con mí abuela seis treinta ya estoy en casa, pero siempre hay algo que hacer pues me traigo expedientes para revisar- explicaba Paty mientras subían las escaleras a su piso- todos los días hay solicitudes nuevas de niños, me gustaría poder darles un lugar a todos, pero no sé puede, debo priorizar quien lo necesita más- concluyó la chica con voz triste.

-Te entiendo- afirmó Stear- a nosotros también a veces nos toca decidir quién necesita atención más pronta, aunque en el hospital no es lo mismo que en el campo, ahí era la vida de uno o de otro- declaró el muchacho bajando la mirada, recordar las cosas que vio e hizo, le dejaban una sensación amarga ante la crueldad del hombre contra sí mismo y que él vio y sufrió en carne propia.

Llegaron al departamento de Paty y la chica lo invitó a pasar pues vio su semblante triste, sintió su corazón estrujarse al verlo así y no quiso dejarlo ir.

Stear entró y observó a su alrededor, el departamento de Paty tenía la misma distribución del suyo en el piso superior sólo que la de ella si tenía muebles, a la izquierda había una salita con un bonito sofá doble en color amarillo, un par de sillones individuales en color gris claro, la mesita de centro sobre un tapete estampado, al fondo un par de muebles a juego con la mesa de centro todos en madera color natural, el ventanal que daba al balcón tenía unas cortinas en azul turquesa que hacía juego con los cojines, a la derecha un comedor para cuatro personas, todo en blanco con base de madera sobre un tapete afelpado gris claro como los sillones de la sala, del techo colgaban unas lámparas blancas, en el centro la puerta de la única habitación del departamento, al fondo siempre del lado derecho la barra desayunador que separaba la cocina del comedor todo en amarillo con blanco al igual que las paredes; los tonos claros le daban una sensación de amplitud.

Todo en el departamento le infundía calma, no había nada de más o de menos y a Stear le agradó esa sensación.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó Paty sacando a Stear de sus pensamientos- puedo preparar espagueti- dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente.

Para Stear la sonrisa de Paty fue como ver salir el sol, aquel sol resplandeciente que había en el desierto, ese que a veces quemaba pero que también te hacía sentir todavía vivo.

-Tú casa es muy bonita- decía Terry Graham a Candy mientras conducía rumbo al teatro- ¿vives sola? - inquirió tratando de hacerle plática a la chica que miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto y para tratar de sopesar el ahogo que sentía al tenerla tan cerca.

\- ¿Eh?, no.…no vivo sola, bueno... por temporadas, mi hermano viaja mucho y mis padres viven en florida- decía la chica nerviosa, realmente la presencia de hombre a su lado le imponía.

Hablaron de cualquier cosa durante los quince minutos de camino hacia The Chicago Theatre donde Terry había dicho que estaba trabajando, el auto aparco en la parte trasera para evitar cualquier inconveniente con la prensa, por eso le pidió a Candy pasar por ella a esa hora, para llegar temprano y nadie los viera.

Como un caballero Terry le abrió la puerta, extendió el brazo para brindarle ayuda para bajar el cual ella tomó dejándose llevar, entraron y caminaron por unos pasillos semi oscuros hasta llegar a una hilera de puertas, el área de camerinos, casi al final se encontraba el de Terry.

Candy sintió un poco de miedo al estar ahí, no había mucha gente y la poca que estaba ya trabajando se le quedó viendo asombrada, dejó de caminar asustada, reflexionando en lo que hacía, ¿Cómo se atrevió a ir con un desconocido?, ¿Y si le hacía algo?, Nadie sabía que había salido con él, le dejó mensaje a Paty, pero no lo había visto todavía o ya le habría llamado.

Terry dejó de escuchar sus pasos tras él, se volvió y la vio de pie mirando para todos lados, con cara de susto, a lo mejor y se equivocó al llevarla ahí tan temprano, pero es que sintió la necesidad de estar con ella ahí precisamente, de mostrarle su espacio sagrado, el que nadie conocía salvo su madre, porque él no permitía a nadie introducirse así estuviera en Nueva York, Filadelfia, Chicago o cualquier parte del país donde anduviera de gira, su camerino siempre había sido un lugar sólo suyo, pero está chica...esa chica era diferente, quería que estuviera ahí, quería mostrarle esa parte tan suya, no sabía por qué pero lo quería, así que cuando la vio dudar sólo pensó en hacer lo posible para que ella no se fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió a la rubia.

\- ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? - contestó ella con otra pregunta.

El castaño la miró fijamente, lanzó un suspiro y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Solo quiero mostrarte lo que soy, así como he visto lo que tú eres, confía en mí por favor- declaró dando un paso hacia ella todavía con la mano extendida.

Candy bajó la vista hacia la mano que Terry le ofrecía, recordó la sensación de ella cuando le tomó las manos por la mañana que fue al hospital, el hormiguero, el calor, la calidez, entonces... se arriesgó...como lo hizo un año atrás con Anthony que, aunque no salió como esperaba tampoco fue tan malo, estiró su mano izquierda para tomar la de Terry, sin pensarlo entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y dio un paso, el corazón retumbando en sus oídos, pero diciéndole que estaba bien.

Así con las manos entrelazadas dieron el primer paso hacia el camerino de Terry, el primer paso hacia algo nuevo, el primero de muchos a partir de hoy.

Continuara...

por: Rosi Kary Primrose

Y así... surgió el amor

Capítulo 5

The greatest showman

Every night, I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

Y fue en ese preciso momento, en el que escucho su voz vibrar mientras cantaba y lo vio deslizarse con elegancia y soltura al bailar que Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón, en tan sólo un instante...todo cambió y así... así surgió el amor.

I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
For the world we're gonna make

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.

Les mando Chorro de besos para todos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	5. The greatest showman

Hola, hola, amigos Candy fans, como había prometido les traigo esta nueva historia la cual se encuentra en proceso, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque nuestra pareja favorita tendrá su parte la pareja principal serán Stear y Paty, es de tipo universo alterno y de época actual.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Y así... surgió el amor

Capítulo 5

The greatest showman

-Entonces Stear... ¿Quieres comer espaguetis? - inquirió Paty sonriendo, resplandeciendo con los reflejos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de la cocina.

Para Stear la sonrisa de Paty era como ver salir el sol, aquel sol resplandeciente que había en el desierto, ese que a veces quemaba pero que también te hacía sentir todavía vivo.

-SÍ... sí claro... gracias- respondió Stear después de unos segundos, nervioso, titubeante, Paty tenía ese efecto en él.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- proclamó la chica señalando las sillas altas en la barra de la cocina- no soy una gran cocinera, pero no me sale tan mal- expuso mientras sacaba uno a uno los productos de la bolsa del supermercado acomodando aquí y allá dentro de alacenas y gabinetes- usualmente voy los sábados, pero ayer salí con mi abuela, luego la reunión de anoche y ya no pude… ¡Auch! - exclamó la chica al sentir un golpe en la cabeza de una lata que no había colocado bien en la alacena.

-Permíteme- manifestó Stear acercándose para ayudarla, recogió la lata del piso para colocarla en su sitio, necesitaba hacer algo pues la piel se le había erizado cuando la vio levantar los brazos para alcanzar los lugares más altos dejando ver piel que se asomaba debajo de la pequeña camiseta al ponerse de puntas, cada que Paty lo hacía sus ojos oscuros viajaban desde las delicadas manos pasando por la curva de sus senos, la cintura pequeña, las generosas curvas, las largas y bien torneadas piernas, a pesar de ser un hombre que había sido entrenado duramente, esta mujer le estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol haciendo recordar a su cuerpo los meses que llevaba sin estar con una- ¿Esto va aquí?- inquirió mostrando un lugar en la alacena.

Paty dejó de respirar por un segundo, ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto y ella no se dio cuenta? Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, lo vio tan alto, alcanzando con facilidad lo que ella no podía, tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma, tan cerca que podía ver sus músculos marcados a través de la camiseta gris mientras colocaba la lata a en su lugar, a sus espaldas, estirando su cuerpo sobre ella, tan cerca que se sintió pequeña a su lado.

-SÍ...si...ahí está bien, gracias- respondió bajando la cabeza, haciendo como que buscaba dentro de la bolsa- perdón, a veces soy un poco torpe- se excusaba sacando los demás productos para distraerse un poco del cuerpo cálido que se quedó parado junto a ella, evitando mirarlo pues sentía las mejillas calientes.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? - inquirió el moreno haciéndola volverse hacia él para revisarle la cabeza.

¡Ay dios!, ¡Sus manos!, A Paty se le subieron los colores al sentirlo tocarla, él sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, revisando sus pupilas, luego pasó sus dedos sobre su cabeza buscando algún indicio de golpe.

-No.…no te preocupes, estoy bien, fue apenas un rozón- aseguró la chica posando ambas manos en su pecho para alejarlo... mala idea… lo sintió tensarse bajo sus palmas.

-Jum- Stear carraspeó para aclarar su voz- no, no tienes nada- afirmó dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de esas manos sobre su pecho que lo hicieron temblar.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Paty bajando las manos y dándose la vuelta repentinamente- siéntate, ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua? ¿Refresco? ¿Vino? - preguntaba mientras se recargaba en la mesada, de espaldas a él cerrando los ojos un momento para calmar sus nervios.

-Agua por favor- pidió Stear mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la barra desayunador.

-Bien- respondió la chica dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua, esperaba que con el fresco de adentro se le bajará un poco el calor de las mejillas.

The Chicago Theatre.

Con las manos entrelazadas, Candy y Terry caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta marrón, en ella había un cartel con las siglas T.G. sin duda alguna era el camerino de Terry.

El joven castaño soltó la mano de la rubia, sacó unas llaves del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta para luego invitarla a pasar.

Candy dudó un momento, sin embargo, él le pidió confianza, lo miró y sin dudarlo más hizo un asentimiento introduciéndose al lugar, al entrar se maravilló con lo que ahí había, al fondo un tocador con un espejo grande bordeado con focos blancos, sobre el mismo varios artículos de maquillaje perfectamente ordenados, a la izquierda trajes colgados, con seguridad los correspondientes a la puesta en escena a la que ella iba como invitada, a la derecha un sofá triple en color chocolate, junto a él una mesita en donde vio a Terry depositar su móvil, una billetera y las llaves del auto.

-Bienvenida a mi espacio enfermera pecas- expuso Terry señalando con el brazo todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Los camerinos de los artistas son así? - inquirió la rubia- es bastante amplio, yo pensaba que era un cuarto pequeñito- decía recorriendo todo con la mirada- ¡Oh por dios!, Esto es...es de...tú eres…- decía mientras avanzaba hacia los trajes, tomando entre sus manos el saco rojo con dorado que tan bien conocía.

-Sí - respondió el hombre sonriendo al ver la cara de admiración y sorpresa de la rubia- soy yo- lo que siguió el castaño no se lo esperaba.

Candy lanzó un grito, frotó la manga del saco contra su rostro y luego saltó a los brazos de Terry, emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Es fabuloso!, Yo quería venir pero… no me alcanzaba para un boleto de esos donde te sientas adelante, luego se agotaron… es mi película favorita…- proclamaba sin darse cuenta que se había colgado del cuello de Terry y este la sostenía con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, al menos estaba recargado sobre el tocador y no completamente de pie o la tendría suspendida unos centímetros del piso pues la chica era al menos quince o veinte centímetros más baja de estatura que él- !Gracias por invitarme!- espetó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- creo sólo estarán un par de semanas más y yo…- Candy se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y decía- ¡Perdón!- proclamó la rubia soltándose con lentitud del castaño- no quise...no crea que…- decía al tiempo que intentaba dar un paso hacia atrás, cosa que no pudo pues estaba prisionera entre los fuertes brazos de Terry.

El hombre la miraba fascinado, Candy era, además de hermosa, espontánea, natural, inocente de cierto modo, era una chica real, sin poses estudiadas, una como nunca había conocido antes, ni cuando era un jovencito, la recordó días atrás cuando estaba en el hospital, dulce, cariñosa, ¡Qué ganas de enredar sus dedos en su cabello para sostener su cabeza y plantarle un beso largo y profundo en ese mismo instante! Pero...no, Candy no era de esas chicas, él lo sabía, lo sentía, así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, recordándose a sí mismo que las cosas con esta maravillosa mujer debían ir a otro ritmo, así que solamente sonrió, una sonrisa real, una que nadie conocía y que ahora mostraba sólo para ella, sin soltarla del todo abrió el cajón del tocador que le quedaba del lado derecho, de ahí sacó un lienzo blanco de seda, una bufanda regalo de su madre, no lo usaba seguido pero siempre la llevaba consigo; soltó momentáneamente a la rubia apartó los rizos rebeldes detrás de sus orejas, con delicadeza le colocó la prenda alrededor dejando unos cuantos bucles sobre la frente de la chica enmarcando así su bello rostro.

-Así está mejor- declaró cuando terminó de colocar el lienzo.

Candy dejó que el castaño coronara su cabeza con la hermosa prenda, cuando acabó de atarla en su nuca ella llevó sus manos a la pieza de tela, era de una textura suave con unos largos flecos en ambas puntas que él colocó a cada lado de sus hombros.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojada- y de nuevo disculpa mi exabrupto, a veces soy algo impetuosa- explicó.

-No te disculpes, me es agradable ver alguien tan natural como tú, en este medio todos piensan antes de dar un solo paso o decir una palabra- declaró sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy no sabía qué decir, estaba apenada por su comportamiento, por cómo él la miraba y la tocaba, usualmente nadie se acercaba tanto sin recibir un buen golpe de su parte.

-Pero… Entonces… ¿Te gusta? - inquirió el hombre cambiando de tema pues las cosas estaban tornándose demasiado íntimas.

-Es maravilloso, no soy conocedora, pero he ido al teatro una que otra vez, y esto en particular es…- dijo mientras daba unos pasos de nuevo hacia los trajes- es fantástico- susurró.

Paty se movía de aquí para allá por la cocina mientras Stear la observaba con la barbilla recargada en una mano sonriendo sin darse cuenta, era graciosa la forma en que la castaña movía los dedos cada que se detenía a mirar las cosas que había puesto sobre la mesada, todas en orden listas para ser utilizadas, igual que una tropa antes de la revista matutina.

-Bien-, creo que ya tenemos todo, lo primero que hay que hacer es ... - decía la chica al tiempo que sacaba una olla del gabinete a su izquierda.

An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone  
The rooms are getting smaller

Paty comenzó a cantar una canción mientras llenaba con agua la olla para luego ponerla al fuego.

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
Oh yeah  
And all my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for the love that seems so far

Seguidamente la chica sacó una tabla para picar ajo, cebolla y pimentón, los tomates que previamente había lavado y desinfectado los cortó para luego meterlos a la licuadora, estaba tan concentrada que por un momento olvidó que Stear seguía ahí sentado.

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love.

Después de licuar los tomates la chica sacó un sartén grande donde vertió un chorrito de aceite a fuego suave, añadió la cebolla y el ajo bien picados junto con un poco de sal y pimienta para salpimentar mientras removía con frecuencia.

I tried to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop  
To keep myself from hinking  
Oh no

\- ¿Te ayudo con algo? - inquirió Stear poniéndose de pie, se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez al ver los labios de Paty moverse mientras cantaba, ni que decir del hormigueo que lo recorría al verla moverse- puedo vigilar la salsa- añadió señalando el sartén- no me comprometo a cantar, pero remover el cucharón se me da bien- finalizó.

\- ¡Oh disculpa! Candy me ha pegado está canción está semana y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza- mencionó volviendo a colorear sus mejillas con un dulce rubor.

-Me parece una linda canción, no la conozco, pero es linda- dijo mientras se apoderaba del utensilio de cocina.

Paty le sonrió tímida, a pesar de que apenas y hacía unos días lo había visto por primera vez, la noche anterior supo que ya lo conocía desde niños y se estaban reencontrando estaba cómoda con él, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, eso sin duda la asustaba un poco.

Stear estaba igual que ella, cómodo con su presencia, tranquilo con el sonido de su voz, aunque nervioso por el efecto de tan sólo una mirada de la chica.

En el teatro, Candy admiraba cada detalle de los trajes y el camerino de Terry, estar ahí era como entrar a otro mundo, uno muy diferente al suyo.

-El lugar que he reservado para ti no está "adelante" como tú mencionaste- hablo el castaño haciendo una señal, encomillando la palabra que había utilizado la rubia al referirse al área de platea- mi asistente te llevará a tu lugar en el anfiteatro es un área de butacas permite una buena visibilidad del escenario desde las filas más alejadas, la acústica es buena, cuando acabe el espectáculo quédate ahí hasta que Mike vaya por tí, él te llevará al auto mientras me deshago de la prensa, no quiero que te molesten o nos sigan, sinceramente cuando acabamos estoy muerto de hambre pero parte del trabajo es lidiar con los reporteros, siempre me las arreglo para no tardar mucho con ellos y hoy no será la excepción- explicó el castaño.

\- ¿Mike? - inquirió la rubia.

-Es mi asistente, no tarda en llegar, la función comienza a las siete treinta, son las seis cuarenta y cinco, en quince minutos estará aquí- decía el castaño mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

-Bueno, y ¿mientras tanto? - cuestionó la rubia.

-Mientras tanto puedes preguntar lo que gustes- proclamó cruzando los brazos y las piernas recargado todavía en el tocador mirándola.

-Bu… bueno pues… Pues… ¿Cuántos años tienes? - inquirió la rubia, se puso tan nerviosa al verlo en esa pose tan desenfadada que lo hacía ver tan sexi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El castaño se carcajeo fuertemente, Candy había quedado tan colorada y hacía esas muecas tan graciosas que no pudo evitar reír, ella era simplemente fabulosa.

-Bueno, hace mucho que nadie me preguntaba eso, todo el mundo parece conocer más de mí que yo mismo.

-Disculpe usted mi ignorancia señor presuntuoso, pero no suelo leer revistas de espectáculos.

-Hieres mis sentimientos enfermera pecas- proclamó el castaño haciendo un gesto teatral.

\- ¡Usted es imposible! - exclamó la chica rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! Pensé que ya habíamos superado los "usted".

-Sí... perdón- se disculpó bajando la cabeza para luego expresar con los brazos en jarra acercándose a él- no contestaste mi pregunta Terry- concluyó achicando los ojos.

-Tengo veintinueve, ¿y tú? - inquirió tocando la nariz de la rubia con el dedo índice.

-Es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una dama- le recriminó.

-Lo adivinare, y si acierto me darás un premio- la reto acercando su rostro al de la rubia, tanto que casi podían tocarse sus narices.

-Dispara- le dijo devolviendo el reto.

-Veintidós- respondió el castaño sin inmutarse.

Candy alejó su rostro haciendo muecas, ella recién cumplió los veintiocho igual que Paty, pero por su complexión delgada y su baja estatura aparentaba menos edad.

-Frío, frío- dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Dos de tres? - inquirió el castaño.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad así que creo que gané- aseveró risueña.

El castaño estaba por replicar cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su intento.

-Adelante- declaró.

-Buenas tardes señor Graham- saludó un joven de tez morena y ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes Mike, ella es la señorita White, te hablé de ella en la mañana.

-Sí señor Graham, lo recuerdo, mucho gusto señorita- dijo el joven dirigiéndose a ella.

-Mucho gusto Mike, pero llámame Candy por favor- solicitó la rubia extendiendo la mano para saludar al muchacho.

-De acuerdo Candy- respondió después de mirar primero a Terry que hizo un asentimiento de cabeza aprobando la petición de la rubia para luego tomar la mano extendida y darle un apretón.

-Debo comenzar a prepararme Candy, como te dije hace un rato Mike te llevará a tu lugar, después irá por ti y nos veremos en el auto cuando acabe- le recordó tomando su mano- Mike- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al chico- te la encargo mucho por favor.

-Sí señor, enseguida vengo a ayudarle- respondió el joven adelantándose a la puerta para darles privacidad al despedirse.

-Te veré más tarde Candy- afirmó llevando la mano de la chica a sus labios.

Candy suspiró e hizo un asentimiento sin saber qué más decir pues su corazón estaba retumbando en su pecho que le impidió decir palabra alguna.

Mientras avanzaba a la puerta se fue soltando de la mano cálida y fuerte de Terry, ambos mirándose fijamente; después de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Candy y el joven Mike encaminaron sus pasos hacia el lugar reservado, una vez ahí el joven instruyó de nuevo a Candy en las medidas que se tomarían para salir al término de la puesta en escena, la joven asintió y Mike se retiró de ahí deseándole pase un buen rato y disfrute el show.

Poco a poco el teatro comenzó a llenarse, Candy paseaba la mirada por todos lados admirando el lugar, desde donde estaba se apreciaba perfectamente cada parte, se asomó para ver el área central de asientos pensando que Terry tenía razón, si ella se hubiera sentado en uno de esos lugares o no la dejarían ver por las personas delante de ella o le daría una contractura en el cuello por tener la cabeza levantada.

Las luces se apagaron completamente y una voz proveniente de los altavoces anunció:

*The Greatest showman es más que un musical, es un viaje a través de los ojos de un hombre que constantemente busca su sitio. Las excelentes canciones, con su energía, ritmo y sentimiento, nos ayudarán a conocer el amor, la fuerza y los valores de esta fabulosa historia, donde compartiremos los triunfos y las derrotas de Barnum.

El telón está a punto de alzarse y el espectáculo debe continuar.

¡This is The Greatest Show!

Candy se emocionó después del anuncio, se acomodó en su asiento y olvidándose de todo y de todos a su alrededor concentró su mirada en el escenario.

*La función comenzó repleta de energía con The Greatest Show, el tema de presentación de la película. Con un despliegue visual de gran factura P.T Barnum, el maestro de ceremonias de un enorme espectáculo, llegó envuelto en un tema de potente ritmo, en el que inyectaba toda su energía vocal junto al resto de intérpretes en un intenso in crecendo musical, que eclosiona en un estallido de luz y color.

Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)  
Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)  
And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore  
Taking your breath, stealing your mind  
And all that was real is left behind.

Las potencias en la voz de Terry Graham junto con su energía llenaron el lugar e hicieron que a Candy se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

Después de la breve introducción en la que Candy pudo apreciar el gran talento del castaño, aunque fuera por breves momentos; *el romanticismo hizo acto de presencia al momento del encuentro entre Barnum y Charity, la joven establecida en la alta sociedad, de la que el hijo del sastre queda totalmente enamorado.

La rubia suspiraba al ver a los pequeños actores realizar su trabajo, se veían tan tiernos. Entonces llegó su parte favorita de toda la trama…el tema A Million Dreams.

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

Candy, al igual que los demás espectadores *viajaron a través de diferentes momentos de la relación y también de la vida de Barnum, la chica lloró ante el fallecimiento del padre de Phineas, se enojó cuando Charity fue enviada a un colegio de interna, quedándose el joven solo y viviendo en la indigencia.

*La música prosiguió para mostrar a un Barnum ya adulto con el rostro de Terry que regresa años más tarde para recuperar el amor de Charity.

Ebert night, I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

La rubia comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, en ese preciso momento, en el que escuchó la voz del castaño sobre el escenario vibrar mientras cantaba, lo vio deslizarse con elegancia y soltura al bailar que Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón, en un giro Terry quedó de frente, levantó la mirada y como si estuviera viéndola sus ojos parecieron encontrarse con los de Candy, en tan sólo un instante...en ese brevísimo instante todo cambió y así… Sin que se diera cuenta... Así surgió el amor.

I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
For the world we're gonna make

*Entre coreografías de gran belleza y aspecto visual impecable Charity y Barnum relatan sus vivencias y cómo se enfrentan a toda clase de obstáculos, donde su amor los unirá, ante todo.

-Es increíble ¿No lo cree señorita? - inquirió un hombre con marcado acento extranjero sentado junto a ella.

-Sí, es increíble- respondió abrumada por el sentimiento que le embargaba.

-Tenga- le dijo el hombre al tiempo que extendía un pañuelo para que Candy se secara las lágrimas.

\- ¡Oh!, Es usted muy amable- afirmó recibiendo lo que el hombre le daba para después volver a enfocar su atención al escenario.

Mientras la trama se desarrollaba Candy no podía dejar de admirar el trabajo de Terry y todos los actores, suspiró, lloró de nuevo, se enojó cuando Barnum metió la pata con la tal Jenny Lyn, aunque al final cuando Barnum perdió todo lo que tenía y acaba solo emborrachándose en un bar le dio tanto pesar esa escena que de nuevo lloró inconsolable, como si ya la hubiera vivido antes.

Al final cantó, aplaudió al igual que los presentes durante la última intervención ahora con la canción completa en la cual los actores invitaron al público a interactuar.

Cuando el telón bajó el aplauso estridente al cual la rubia se sumó no se hizo esperar, gritos de "bravo" chiflidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar y los actores salieron a recibir las ovaciones, de nuevo parecía que Terry la miraba sólo a ella y sé sintió feliz.

El hombre a su lado también aplaudió a rabiar, le llamó la atención la manera de mirar hacia el escenario se veía ¿orgulloso?, Bueno, tal despliegue de talento no era para menos o a lo mejor era algún familiar de alguien ahí en el escenario.

Al término de las reverencias el telón cerró y no volvió a abrir, los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse y Candy tomó asiento de nuevo para esperar como Terry le había pedido anteriormente, el hombre a su lado estaba por retirarse cuando de nuevo se dirigió a ella.

-Ya no habrá otra función- mencionó el hombre.

-No, ya no- respondió la rubia

\- ¿Se queda usted entonces? - inquirió.

-Estoy esperando a alguien- informó.

\- ¡Ahhh! - musitó el hombre- entonces con su permiso- se despidió.

\- ¡Su pañuelo! - exclamó Candy al mirar su mano.

-No hay problema- señaló el hombre- tengo más, quédeselo- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- adiós señorita- concluyó.

Siguió al hombre con la mirada, algo en él le parecía familiar pero no sabía que era, miró su mano de nuevo y extendió el trozo de tela blanca, en una esquina tenía unas letras bordadas con las iniciales RGG.

Pasados unos minutos, el joven Mike llegó por Candy.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita Candy, la prensa está algo alborotada con la reaparición del señor Graham después del accidente.

-Está bien, no hay problema, ahora… ¿A dónde me llevará Mike?

-Sígame por favor- pidió el joven.

Candy se dejó guiar por Mike quien la llevó por los pasillos del teatro hasta un pequeño estacionamiento, ahí le pidió subir a un auto negro, no tardó más de cinco minutos cuando llegó Terry vestido igual a cuando llegaron.

-Hora de la cena pecas- dijo cuándo se instaló detrás del volante.

Candy lo observó, él estaba sonriente, hasta cierto punto relajado.

-No sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre- manifestó el hombre.

La chica no contestaba, se había quedado ensimismada contemplando al joven.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Terry al verla tan quieta y sin dejar de mirarlo- ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Alguien te hizo algo? - cuestionaba.

Candy sólo movió la cabeza negando, no podía hablar pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Terry se movió dentro el auto para observar detenidamente a la chica, no vio nada fuera de lugar, salvo sus ojos enrojecidos que lo hizo ponerse alerta; levantó la mano derecha dirigiéndose hacia Candy, con suavidad acarició la tersa mejilla.

Candy sintió la calidez de sus dedos en su rostro, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar ante la muestra espontánea de cariño y preocupación de Terry para con ella.

Terry la vio cerrar los ojos, dócil, tranquila, dulce que no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al de Candy.

La rubia sintió un hormigueo cuando Terry dejó de acariciarle la mejilla para luego tomar su nuca, abrió los ojos y lo vio cerca, cada vez más cerca mirando su boca.

Terry no puedo resistir la tentación que era Candy, sus planes se fueron al caño al tenerla así de cerca y tan dispuesta, con una mano aferrando el volante del vehículo en donde se encontraban y la otra sosteniendo la cabeza de la mujer se acercó a ella para buscar sus labios.

Fue un beso casto, suave, dulce y breve, muy breve pero lleno de sentimiento, al término Terry se alejó lo suficientemente para mirarla y ver su reacción, casi esperaba una cachetada por parte de la rubia y no sabía porque, pero esta no llegó.

Candy abrió los ojos, el rostro de Terry cerca todavía, él era hermoso, levantó la mano de su regazo para ahora ella regalarle una caricia tímida en la mejilla y sonreírle resplandeciente desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¿A cenar? - inquirió la rubia con un dulce rubor en el rostro.

-A cenar- respondió sonriendo el hombre.

Terry la soltó para poder arrancar el auto, con destreza maniobró para salir del reducido espacio de estacionamiento para enfilar hacia las calles de Chicago rumbo a un restaurante italiano para llevar a Candy a cenar.

-Este no es el auto en el que llegamos- señaló Candy haciendo plática y mitigar un poco sus nervios.

-No, es el de Mike- respondió Terry.

\- ¿Y porque vamos en él? - preguntó la chica.

-Porque los señores de la prensa ya conocen el mío y lo siguen, así que Mike y yo hacemos cambio- explicó- él se va primero por un lado y luego yo salgo y voy por otro.

-Buena táctica- afirmó Candy.

En el departamento de Paty el tiempo pasó volando; entre cocinar, platicar y comer los jóvenes pasaron una tarde agradable, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

-Gracias por la comida Paty- expresó Stear- son los espaguetis más ricos que he probado- manifestó el joven.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Por supuesto que sí, me has rescatado en el supermercado, me has dado de comer y me has instruido en los horarios de la lavandería- declaró sonriente.

-Al parecer estamos destinados a rescatarnos- expuso Paty.

-Eso estaría muy bien- susurro el hombre.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - inquirió Paty.

-Nada, sólo… Gracias en verdad Paty- declaró Stear tomando sus bolsas para ir a su departamento.

-Ha sido un gusto ayudarte- manifestó Paty- si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti ya sabes qué puerta tocar- indicó la chica mientras le abría la puerta para que el saliera.

-Hasta otro día Paty- se despidió el joven mirándola fijamente.

-Hasta otro día Stear- respondió ella recargando su cabeza en la puerta mientras sostenía el picaporte.

Alistear se alejó despacio, realmente no quería irse, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Paty se había sentido tan tranquilo, tan calmado que, ahora que subía las escaleras al siguiente piso donde se ubicaba su departamento tembló un poco ante la idea de estar solo y los recuerdos tan dolorosos regresarán a él de tal forma que lo apabullarán para no darle descanso como otras veces.

Mientras Paty lo veía partir suspiró, él era… Era lindo, dulce, amable y muy guapo, aunque por momentos parecía triste y temeroso, suspiró de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza, no quería que ideas tontas se le metieran; cerró la puerta, puso los seguros y se dejó caer en el sofá, miró a un lado y tomó su pequeño bolso para revisar su móvil el cual había dejado olvidado todo ese tiempo, se sentó abruptamente al ver cinco llamadas perdidas de Candy y un mensaje de WhatsApp:

¿Dónde te andas Patricia?

¿Te acuerdas del paciente indeseable?

¡Me invitó a salir!(emogi de espanto)

¡No sé qué ponerme! (emogi llorando)

¡Olvídalo! He hecho lo que he podido, ¡Deséame suerte!

\- ¡Válgame Dios Candy!

Paty respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

Fui al súper.

¡Me encontré con Stear!

Estuve aquí en casa con el preparando espaguetis, olvidé el móvil dentro mi bolso.

Espero que todo salga bien, ten cuidado, cuando llegues me cuentas ¡No importa la hora!

La castaña se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá pensando en su amiga ambas habían tenido un día lleno de sorpresas, suspiró una vez más cerrando los ojos, el sueño se apoderó de ella que, con una sonrisa se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, aunque en realidad ahora que estaba entre dormida y despierta se confesó a sí misma que gustosa se dejaría llevar por los fuertes brazos de un guapo moreno de rostro triste, pero de sonrisa amable.

Continuará...

PRIMROSE.

*Información extraída de la web y levemente modificada para fines de esta historia.

Aquí abajo dejo el link donde pueden encontrar la crítica completa.

.es/criticas/critica-bso-the-greatest-showman-canciones-de-benj-pasek-y-justin-paul/

Gracias por leer.

Holaaa, hola, ¿cómo han estado? Yo con mucho trabajo ( gracias Dios) espero que la estén pasando súper bien.

Les mando saludos afectuosos y muchos, muchos besos a todos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. QUIERO

Hola, hola, amigos Candy fans, como había prometido les traigo esta nueva historia la cual se encuentra en proceso, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque nuestra pareja favorita tendrá su parte la pareja principal serán Stear y Paty, es de tipo universo alterno y de época actual.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Y así... surgió el amor

Y así surgió el amor

Capítulo 6

Quiero

*Quiero conocer de ti cada detalle oculto de tu corazón  
Quiero ser como el aire en tu respiración y no dejar de amarte  
Quiero estar en cualquier parte donde vayas tú  
Quiero despertar, así perdido en tu mirada y tu abrazada a mí  
Quiero gritarle al mundo que te descubrí, ya no podré soltarte  
Solamente tú, simplemente tú.

Eres todo lo que quiero.

El cielo estaba despejado, no había nubes y la luna creciente era apenas una delgada línea curva en el cielo, un convoy militar transitaba por el silencioso camino el cual era roto por el sonido de las piedras al ser aplastadas por un vehículo blindado de transporte de personal el cual llevaba cerca de veinte soldados estadounidenses, todos en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

El sargento Alistear Cornwell paseó su mirada, observando los rostros cansados de la compañía Bravo, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, había sido un día pesado y aun así transitaban por la carretera M4 en dirección a la frontera con Irak.

Alistear o Stear como le decían sus compañeros recargó la cabeza en el duro metal del camión, cerró los ojos esperando que no tardarán mucho en llegar a su destino, según el tiempo que llevaban de viaje deberían faltarles cuando mucho diez o seis kilómetros para llegar a la base en donde, aunque fuera con agua fría esperaba darse un corto baño.

Un zumbido característico se escuchó a lo lejos y acercándose, todos los hombres dentro el camión se pusieron en alerta, instantes después el impacto de un proyectil junto con una explosión los sacudió. Después todo fue órdenes y caos.

\- ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡TODOS FUERA YA, YA, ¡YA! - gritaba el teniente Gordon cuando se asomó por la parte de atrás del camión después de detenerlo.

Al bajar del vehículo Alistear pudo vislumbrar cómo las llamas consumían el camión que lideraba el grupo.

-No, no, no, no, no- proclamó al tiempo que, con arma en mano corría para socorrer a las personas atrapadas dentro el vehículo.

\- ¡CORNWELL! - gritó Gordon- ¿A DONDE DEMONIOS CREE QUE VA? - inquirió el teniente- ¡CORNWELL! - volvió a gritarle sin éxito.

Antes de llegar a su objetivo un nuevo proyectil hizo caer al suelo al soldado.

\- ¡MAT! ¡MATTIE! - gritó el hombre desesperado.

Cómo pudo el sargento Cornwell se levantó para recorrer los pocos metros que le faltaban; al llegar se apuró a escalar por sobre el camión que yacía volcado de costado, con ayuda de otros dos soldados lograron sacar a los cuatro tripulantes de la *Humvee, uno de ellos era el capitán Matthew James amigo de Stear desde la academia en *west point.

Stear reviso rápidamente a sus compañeros, un brazo roto diversos cortes superficiales debido al estallido de los cristales y cuando llegó el turno de Mat por un momento se paralizó, la sangre fluía profusa de su pierna muestra inequívoca de un corte profundo en la arteria principal.

-Mat, escúchame- habló al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza el muslo derecho- te has cortado la femoral, necesito que te mantengas despierto, ¿me escuchas? Mat, abre los ojos, ¿Me escuchas? ¡Adams! - llamó- presione aquí-le indicó al cabo que estaba cerca de él.

-Te oigo amigo, pero creo que no puedo hacer lo que dices- respondió el hombre con voz débil.

-Vamos Mattie, estamos cerca de la base, Gordon está pidiendo refuerzos- le animó.

-Ve a casa Stear - pidió Mat.

\- ¡No! Vamos amigo no te rindas.

-Ve a disfrutar de tu hermano, busca una chica linda, una que con sólo sonreír te caliente el corazón y lo haga latir tan fuerte que sientas que se te saldrá del pecho…

-Reserva tus fuerzas, ¿Escuchas eso? - decía mientras con presteza hacia un torniquete con vendas y gasas que había sacado de la mochila que siempre llevaba en la espalda repleta de material de curación- ya vienen por nosotros, aguanta.

-Dile a Amy que cuide bien de Nat y dile… dile…

\- ¡Maldita sea Mat! ¡Ya cállate! - exclamó furioso- tú mismo se lo dirás cuando la veas esta es la última inspección ¿Recuerdas? Nos vamos a casa - declaró tomando la mano del hombre a pesar de tener las propias ensangrentadas- nos vamos a casa- susurró.

-Dile a Amy que la amo- dijo con el último aliento.

\- ¡MAT! - gritó Alistear al tiempo que soltaba la mano de su amigo para hacerle *RCP- uno, dos, tres- contaba mientras aplicaba compresiones torácicas- uno, dos, tres- regresa Mat, vamos regresa.

-Creo que el capitán se ha ido sargento.

\- ¡NO! Todavía puedo…

\- ¡CORNWELL! ¡Vámonos! Llegaron por nosotros- ordenó el teniente Gordon.

-No puedo dejar al capitán.

-Y no lo haremos sargento- dijo el hombre al tiempo que hacía un movimiento con la mano indicando la marcha hacia los helicópteros que ya estaban sobrevolando en el lugar del atentado.

-Yo debía estar en su lugar- mencionó Stear ya instalado en el helicóptero- es mi culpa que esté muerto.

-Era su hora sargento- respondió el cabo Adams- no es culpa de nadie.

-Yo debía estar ahí- repitió- yo debí estar ahí.

-Yo debía...Mattie… yo debía… ¡MAT!

Alistear despertó de repente, con el corazón agitado, temblando, la frente perlada de sudor y las manos en un puño. Se pasó la mano en la cabeza revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos, desplazó su mirada por el lugar para ubicarse, era su habitación, se había quedado dormido después de acomodar sus compras, se limpió la cara con la mano, miró el reloj que todavía llevaba en su muñeca, marcaba las 11:35 de la noche, no creía poder dormir de nuevo, al menos no pronto, se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos al armario que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la habitación, sacó el saco de boxeo, era lo primero que había comprado cuando tuvo el departamento, salió de la habitación y lo colgó cerca de la ventana en donde ya había puesto un gancho para tal propósito, sacudió la cabeza y los brazos a modo de estiramiento, lanzó un resoplido y…

Pum...pum, pum, sonaba el costal comenzando a mecerse ante los primeros embates, izquierda, derecha, giro y patada, pum, pum, pum, *step, de nuevo golpe recto con puño derecho, luego izquierdo giro sobre la pierna izquierda y una patada con la derecha, una y otra vez hasta cansarse.

En el piso inferior Paty apagó el televisor, ingreso a su recámara, buscó su pijama de corazoncitos y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida para poder ir a dormir, esperaba conciliar el sueño pronto pues después de que Stear se fuera ella se quedó dormida casi una hora en el sofá, despertó repentinamente al estar a punto de besar la alfombra cuando en un movimiento casi cae del mueble, luego se puso a revisar algunos documentos que había llevado a casa el viernes pasado, como no le gustaba el silencio prendió el televisor, lo dejo en un canal donde pasaba una película y entre una y otra cosa le dio más de las once, si no se acostaba de una vez le costaría algo de trabajo levantarse por la mañana.

Dentro del baño se despojó de la ropa, abrió la llave y se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el pijama seco su cabello y antes de meterse a la cama, abrió la ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera del edificio, desde donde se podía apreciar el patio con árboles, algunas bancas de piedra y juegos infantiles que eran de uso común, apagó la luz y se acostó de lado con las palmas juntas cerca de su rostro, cerró los ojos y entonces…

Pum, pum, pum, un sonido como de golpes llegó a sus oídos, extrañada se puso boca arriba tratando de buscar de donde provenía el sonido, pum, pum, pum, de nuevo los golpes, siempre en serie de tres, después de unos minutos logró identificar el origen, eran de arriba, en el departamento de Stear ¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Golpeando las paredes? No, lo dudaba, sonaba a algo duro, pero no la pared, ¿Que podría ser? Se preguntaba, entonces recordó el tiempo que ella y Candy iban al gimnasio, locuras de adulto joven ahora que lo pensaba bien, se oía como cuando alguien golpeaba la cosa llena de arena la cual no se acordaba como se llamaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando en cómo era que Stear a esas horas de la noche estuviera levantado y golpeando una cosa de esas, aunque siendo el militar posiblemente estaba haciendo ejercicio, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a ello, luego su mente comenzó a viajar, lo imagino sin camisa, con el torso sudoroso, los músculos de sus brazos en tensión por la fuerza ejecutada al estilo capitán América, su rostro contraído debido a la concentración. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ahogar un grito, se mordió los labios y luego agarró las sábanas para abanicarse, de repente le entró calor.

-Ya Patricia o tendrás que darte una ducha helada- se reconvino a sí misma.

Volvió a acomodarse, suspiró y como si fuera una canción de cuna dejó que el ritmo que marcaban los golpes la arrullaran hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

El auto negro aparcó en la entrada de la casa de Candy, eran casi las doce de la noche.

-Sana y salva- comentó Terry al apagar el motor.

-Gracias por la velada- agradeció Candy con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la cabeza baja.

Terry se movió hasta quedar de lado y así poder observar a la rubia.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarme la invitación, has sido una muy agradable compañía, estás llena de sorpresas- comentó el hombre.

Candy sonrió ante su comentario.

-Cuando te dije que iríamos a un restaurante italiano no era precisamente mi idea comer pizza.

La rubia soltó una carcajada, recordando lo acontecido horas antes cuando salieron del teatro.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - inquirió Candy cuando salieron a la calle rumbo a cenar.

-Hay un restaurante de comida italiana al que he ido antes.

\- ¡Pizza! - exclamó la rubia.

\- ¿Pizza? - cuestionó Terry arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿No te gusta? - interrogó la chica con evidente sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sí, si me gusta, pero… bueno… no pensaba en una cena así- le confesó.

\- ¡Perdón! Soy una fanática de la pizza y no siempre puedo comerla, en el hospital como lo que puedo, cuando puedo y en casa lo que cocina es Angie siempre es algo saludable, solo cuando me le escapo puedo comerla.

\- ¿Y hoy te escapaste? - preguntó curioso.

-No, le dejé una nota.

Después de eso Candy le indico un lugar en donde dijo elaboran la pizza más deliciosa que había probado en su vida.

-En verdad te agradezco la compañía Candy, me he divertido- declaró el castaño.

-Yo también Terry, yo también- respondió mirándolo fijamente.

Terry hubiera querido besarla de nuevo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, después del beso en el estacionamiento todo había sido fluido, no lo mencionaron ni una sola vez, durante la cena hablaron del show y lo mucho que Candy lo disfrutó, del tiempo que le llevó a él ensayar y aprender las coreografías, todo eso entre roces sutiles y miradas discretas por parte de la rubia y no quería presionarla.

El hombre lanzó un pequeño suspiro para luego abrir la puerta y salir del vehículo, lo rodeó para abrir la de Candy y al hacerlo le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

Candy tomó la mano que Terry le ofrecía, al salir se quedó ahí, de pie frente a él sin soltar su mano, mirándolo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar las palabras salieron de un tirón, desde el fondo de su alma y las dijo seria y sin pestañear.

\- Mi corazón es fuerte no se romperá tan fácilmente, pero si por alguna extraña razón sucede algo y logras hacerle tan sólo una pequeña fisura...no sé de lo que seré capaz.

Terry la escuchó claramente, también se puso serio.

-Te prometo que si tú me lo permites me lo he de ganar a pulso- declaró.

Después de poner las cartas sobre la mesa él se inclinó hacia ella tomándola de la cintura con su mano libre, ella subió la suya hasta su pecho poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar su boca, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano que se sujetaban para luego fundirse en un beso largo y profundo, se tomaron su tiempo para probarse, bebiendo el néctar de sus bocas, sedientos el uno del otro como si hubieran esperado mucho tiempo para besarse.

Sin darse cuenta de soltaron la mano y Candy se aferró a él de las solapas de su chaqueta y él la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Cuando el aire se acabó se fueron separando poco a poco, agitados por tan solo un beso, Candy aún con los ojos cerrados apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry escuchando así los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora igual que el suyo.

Terry dejó caer su cabeza sobre los rizos rubios, un mar de emociones lo albergaba, tener a Candy de esa manera era como si hubiera llegado al final de un camino largo encontrando un refugio, un hogar.

Pero la noche y el encanto se acabó cuando un carraspeó proveniente de la casa se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro.

-Ujumm, ujumm, Candice- habló una voz femenina.

La rubia asomó la cabeza detrás del cuerpo de Terry para ver a la mujer que parada desde el pórtico le hizo una señal indicando la hora y que los estaba observando.

-Ya voy Angie- contestó.

Terry se volteó y observó a la mujer, que con los brazos en jarras esperaba por Candy.

\- ¿Tu madre? - inquirió.

-Peor, mi guardiana- dijo soltando una risita.

-Pues vamos a conocerla o me hará un agujero en la espalda con tan sólo su mirada- indicó haciendo un guiño.

Candy soltó la chaqueta de la que permanecía sujeta, hizo un gracioso puchero y le tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Angelique Grey, Terry Graham- dijo señalando a uno y otro a modo de presentación cuando llegaron hasta el pórtico.

-Buenas noches señora- saludó el castaño.

-Señorita- aclaró la mujer.

-Disculpe señorita Grey.

-Angelique por favor.

-Bien, un gusto conocerla Angelique.

-Sí rostro se me hace familiar- mencionó la mujer frotando su barbilla.

-Es actor- aclaró Candy.

-Ahhh, ¿Y de dónde conoce a mi niña? - cuestionó curiosa.

Terry aspiró el aire, no estaba acostumbrado a ser cuestionado por nadie ni a dar explicaciones, sin embargo, a esta mujer de ojos verdes y rostro amable, aunque no le gustará sabía debía darle una explicación.

-La conocí hace unos días en el hospital- dijo mirando a Candy- ¿Usted sabe lo que es despertar y lo primero que veas es a un ángel? - inquirió.

La sexagenaria mujer miró a ambos jóvenes, Candy colorada hasta las orejas mirando al suelo, mordiéndose los labios, signo evidente de su nerviosismo y el hombre, el tal Terry mirándola como si fuera la octava maravilla; a su edad le fue fácil entender lo evidente, sin embargo, debía ser precavida, ya antes su niña había tenido amores, pero el último fue una muy triste decepción y eso que llevaba mucho de conocer al doctor Brown, y este joven decía que la conoció ¿apenas unos días atrás?

-Ummm- masculló- no tardes Candy, es tarde para estar afuera- manifestó dando la vuelta para irse, pero antes de entrar a la casa dijo con voz firme- gusto de conocerte Terry Graham, otro día con más calma y más temprano espero poder platicar contigo.

\- ¡Angie! - exclamó Candy ante el tono admonitorio.

-Por supuesto Angelique- contestó el castaño.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó la chica- ella no es así.

-No te preocupes pecas, la entiendo, tiene que cuidarte y yo también debo hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - le pregunto haciendo muecas.

El castaño rio divertido, cada que a ella no le gustaba algo hacía esos gestos graciosos.

-No puedo evitarlo- declaró- ¿Te veo mañana en la noche?

-Lo siento, está semana me toca guardia nocturna, entró a las seis de la tarde y salgo a las seis de la mañana- informó con gesto triste.

-Me gustaría verte para platicar más contigo, de paso me gano a tu cancerbero- guiño.

Candy asintió en aceptación a la propuesta, ella también quería seguir hablando con él.

-Hasta mañana pecas- se despidió el hombre dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana Terry - suspiró.

Terrence camino los escasos metros hasta la verja, se subió al auto de Mike y antes de irse volvió a decir adiós con la mano.

Candy entró a su casa, apagó la luz del pórtico, puso los seguros, se quitó las zapatillas y dirigió sus pasos hacia la escalera rumbo a su habitación, pero estando a medio camino la voz de Angelique la hizo detenerse.

-Mañana tienes muchas cosas que explicarme mi niña- proclamó.

-Lo sé Angie, lo sé- respondió seria.

-Sueña bonito Candy.

-Creo que soñaré con él- respondió.

-Creo que yo también- confesó la mujer riendo.

Candy le sonrió, Angelique era como su segunda madre, nunca se casó y cuando nació su hermano Albert su madre necesitó ayuda para cuidarlo desde casa y no enviarlo a una guardería entonces ella se ofreció a hacerlo, después que Albert creció y la mamá de Candy tuviera un embarazo de alto riesgo al esperarla a ella, Angelique se quedó permanente, tanto George como Rosalyn le abrieron las puertas de su casa para que formara parte de su familia pues Angie vivía sola, hija de una buena familia en Nueva Orleans llegó a Chicago a estudiar enfermería, sin embargo, se sintió tan a gusto que se quedó, precisamente en el hospital de maternidad donde trabajaba conoció a los padres de Candy, cuando Rosalyn le dijo que estaba pensando en una guardería para Albert ella se ofreció a trabajar de manera particular para ellos, ya que en esos días las personas de color como lo era Angelique no eran bien vistas y tenía muchas dificultades en el hospital, no por su trabajo sino por el color de su piel así que cuando conoció a este matrimonio joven pero de carácter amable que la trataban como a una igual optó por dejar su puesto e irse con ellos y cuidar del niño. A pesar de los años y que los hermanos Ardley crecieron ella permaneció ahí con ellos, y ahora que los padres de Candy y Albert se habían mudado a Florida después de jubilarse ella se quedó con Candy para acompañarla pues Albert, aunque no sé había casado viajaba mucho y no quería que Candy se quedará sola.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a sus respectivas recamaras, era ya más de media noche y Candy después de pasado el entusiasmo el cansancio le llegó de golpe apenas entrar a su cuarto, pensó que lo encontraría todavía con la cama llena de la ropa que se probó para ir con Terry pero su querida Angie como siempre ya había recogido todo, así que entre bostezo y bostezo se colocó el pijama, se tendió en la cama, cerró los ojos, abrazó su almohada para luego quedarse profundamente dormida y con un millón de sueños.

*I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home...

Lunes 6:10 a.m.

El teléfono celular de Paty sonaba y sonaba con los mensajes que le iban llegando por el WhatsApp mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas para salir de su departamento.

No he sabido nada de ustedes desde ayer

¿Dónde se andan?

¿Candy?

¿Patricia?

¿Dónde están? (emogi de lágrima)

Estoy con las hormonas desbordadas y quiero llorar.

Archie es horrible para consolar a las personas (emogi llorando)

¡Patricia! NO IRÉ A DAR CLASES SI NO ME CONTESTAS (emogi enojado)

\- ¡RAYOS! Exclamó Paty desesperando por tan insistente sonido.

La chica tomó el celular, antes de meterlo a su bolso se apresuró a contestar.

Paty: Annie Cornwell más te vale que te presentes o te mandaré traer a rastras

Annie: No hemos hablado desde el sábado y ayer nadie se metió a saludos chat, ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaron que les dije que estaba embarazada?

Paty: No lo olvidé, bueno si, pero estaba ocupada, ¿Ya vas de salida? Yo sí así que no podré contestarte, en la escuela hablamos, de Candy ni te molestes debe estar roncando, me parece que trabajó ayer desde temprano y hoy tiene guardia, dormirá todo el día ¡Te veo en la escuela!

Paty no esperó respuesta, metió el aparato en su bolso recogió su maletín, sus llaves y salió corriendo o se le haría tarde. Al llegar a las escaleras miró hacia arriba y suspiró, capitán América ya debía estar trabajando para esa hora, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, se estaba volviendo loca.

Mercy hospital.

-Buenas días doctor Cornwell, soy Flamy Hamilton, la jefa de enfermeras de turno, hoy me tocará trabajar con usted- se presentó una guapa y alta morena con anteojos.

-Buen día enfermera Hamilton, es un gusto conocerla ¿Que tiene para mí? - inquirió el hombre refiriéndose a los pacientes.

-Tenemos…- decía la mujer al tiempo que apilaba unas carpetas con las hojas clínicas de los pacientes- estómago distendido en la cama cuatro, paciente con dolor abdominal agudo en la seis, el médico de guardia ordenó radiografías y una eco, ya se le está aplicando un cóctel de analgésicos, en la dos niño de cuatro años con temperaturas de treinta nueve, también ya está con medicación y… el doctor Brown es el médico de guardia está ahí al fondo- señaló la mujer- atendiendo a un adulto mayor que se cayó, tiene una contusión y herida abierta en la cabeza- concluyó mirando a Stear que uno a uno revisaba los expedientes.

-Gracias señorita Hamilton, me pondré al tanto con el doctor Brown.

-De nada doctor, solo cumplo con mi trabajo- afirmó la mujer.

Stear asintió para luego dar la vuelta e ir hacia donde su colega revisa al paciente.

Desde la central de enfermería Flamy Hamilton miraba su andar con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí que es apuesto- afirmó a las otras dos enfermeras que estaban ahí con ella.

\- ¡Oh sí! - exclamó una - ya le dicen así, el doctor apuesto, le quitó el título al doctor Brown.

-Ummm- murmuró la morena.

\- ¡Ah no Flamy! Nosotras lo vimos primero- informó la otra enfermera- bueno Candy lo vio primero.

\- ¡Candy ya tuvo al doctor Brown! - manifestó molesta.

-No seas así Flamy, lo de ellos fue diferente, un poco más y se casan, además fue el año pasado, ahora ella está sola.

-Pues ya veremos, por lo pronto hoy me toca trabajar con él y aprovecharé la oportunidad- expuso Flamy.

Las tres enfermeras no dijeron nada más, se limitaron a observar a los dos médicos intercambiando palabras, cada una con un pensamiento diferente. El de Flamy Hamilton era ¿Como podría hacer para que el nuevo doctor guapo la invitara a comer?

Continuará...

*Tema simplemente tú de Cristian Castro.

*El HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) o Humvee es un vehículo militar multi-propósito 4×4 desarrollado en la década de 1980 por Estados Unidos.

*La Academia Militar de los Estados Unidos, también conocida como West Point, es una escuela militar creada en 1802, por lo que es el instituto de formación militar más antiguo de ese país.

*La reanimación cardiopulmonar, o reanimación cardiorrespiratoria, abreviado RCP es un conjunto de maniobras temporales y normalizadas intencionalmente destinadas a asegurar la oxigenación de los órganos.

*Step: ejercicio de resorteo, una especie de pequeños saltos con desplazamientos.

*Fragmento tema million Dreams

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo pero al fin listo, gracias a las personas que leen y me dejan mensajitos.

Cariño y besos para todas.

De este lado de la pantalla: PRIMROSE.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
